Harry Potter and The Darkness Within
by Thelonealchymist
Summary: Harry Potter finds out that he is the heir of an old powerful Dark Lord with growing powers also comes a growing darkness what will Harry do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Falling Girls and Old Family Friends **

**I do not own Harry Potter if I had he wouldn't of won on a technicality **

Harry groaned softy in his bed, the morning sun was shining through his window and try as he might Harry just couldn't ignore it and go back to sleep. With an exasperated sigh Harry took his pillow and tossed it across his room and sat up. Ignoring Hedwig's indignant hoot he continued to stretch and crack every stiff joint in his body. Harry hated his bed, if you could call it bed it looked more like cot. Harry looked down at the threadbare sheets and could clearly see a spring indentation in the mattress. Looking around the room he took in all of the old and useless broken toys scattered about his room and the rickety desk and matching chair. On the corner of the desk sitting in her cage was his beautiful snowy owl Hedwig, and a little the right of her was a stack of unopened had only been back to the Dursley's for two weeks and already Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and others were sending him mail.

Harry didn't want to open them, he didn't want to see the pity written down on the parchment, didn't want to hear them tell him it wasn't his fault his godfather was dead...taking a deep breath Harry reigned in his emotions and smiled ever so slightly. He missed Sirius, that much was true but there was no point in grieving it would only hinder him. There was however a point in revenge, his smile grew bigger at the last thought, and with that last thought it was time for him to get started. Turning Harry made his way to the old wardrobe and pulled out a pair of shorts and the smallest white shirt he could find that would fit. After he was dressed Harry slipped on his trainers and made his way out the door and down stairs. No one was up yet so when Harry slid out the back door he did it as quietly as he could manage. Once out side Harry took off in a very steady jog down the street. Harry made his way down Privet Drive watching as men and women in business suites left there homes with coffee in one hand and paper in the other while they gabbed away on there large portable phones. He watched as they all got into there shiny new cars and left to go to work. He watched as sprinklers buzzed on and started watering the well groomed lawns. Shaking his head at the just plain boredom at it he made his way to the end of Privet Drive and hooked a left onto Meadow Lane and continued down watching the same scene unfold.

Harry continued down Meadow Lane and then noticed a bit in the distance as a couple of girls were carrying a box down the ramp of a moving truck. As Harry continued forward he studied the girls. They were sisters but the resemblance was barley there, one was tall maybe about 5'8 with long brown hair, high cheek bones, sea green eyes set below a delicate brow, she had a somewhat large nose that seemed to fit her face perfectly though, large breasts, wide curvy hips, and long slender legs. The other was shorter maybe about 5'4 with long dark brown hair, the same eyes, smaller nose, average sized breasts, and had the same curvy hips and long slender legs. Harry had stopped jogging a few feet from the struggling and beautiful girls who had yet to notice the dark haired stranger staring at them. Then the first one tripped over a large garden stone. Harry was there with lightning fast speed and reflexes catching her around the waist.

The girl had let out a short scream and wrapped her hands around Harry's neck, chuckling Harry brought her back onto her feet. She untangled herself from Harry and smiled. 'Shit that was a close one,' she said in a shaky voice tinged with a bit of embarrassment.

'Yes it was,' Harry replied with barley restrained mirth. 'Here let me give you a hand with that,' Harry leaned down and picked the box up and hefted it up into a carrying position.

'No No we can do it, were fine don't worry about it.' The other girl said waving her hands in front of her quickly signaling to but it down.

'Nonsense just tell me were to put it,' Harry grunted as he started to make his way into the open door way Harry entered the home. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find that it was exactly like Dursley's home. _Didn't the person who designed these houses have any creativity at all? _Harry asked him self as he was led into the kitchen which too was replica of the Dursley's. Placing the box down in the counter he let out a breath and smiled at the two girls.

The one he caught bounded forward and held out her hand, 'Names Serena Gaunt, thank you so much for catching me and helping us with that box.'

Taking her hand he glanced at her long spider like fingers, 'It was no problem at all, I'm Harry, Harry Potter.' Harry felt her hand clench a bit but there was no immediate glance up to his forehead. Was it possible this girl wasn't a Muggle, Harry released her hand but never took his eyes off of hers and then before he could say anything the smaller of the two came bounding up and through her arms around him.

'THANK YOU!' she practically yelled as she let go. 'I'm Kat by the way, I'm so glad were finally done with all of those boxes now we can relax and return that stupid truck.' The girl was practically bouncing up and down. Harry chuckled and turned back to Serena who was rolling her eyes.

'Kat, here is 16 but you can hardly tell with the way she behaves.' Serena stated throwing the smaller of the two a look. Kat rolled her eyes and then flopped into a chair and pretended to pass out.

Harry chuckled, ' How old are you?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Staring into his emerald eyes she answered, '18, and how about you Mr. Potter?' she said the last part with a sarcastic bite.

Harry stood straight and stretched as he made his way too the still open front door, 'Turn 16 at the end of July, I guess i'll be seeing you girls around the neighborhood.' Called over his shoulder and then took back off down Meadow Lane back toward Privet Drive.

Serena and Kat watched him jog down Meadow Lane and make a right onto Privet Drive as he disappeared Kat leaned over to Serena and said, 'he's hot.' Serena was surprised to find her self nodding in agreement and shut the front door.

Harry made his way back to No4 and crept in through the back door and saw the Dursley's eating there breakfast ever since there talk with Mad-eye they had been acting indifferent to him and usually ignored him. He was aloud to come and go as he pleased and eat whatever he wanted as long as he cleaned up after him self. This time however Harry picked up and apple and bit into it with a loud crunch and as he chewed to him self he stared at Vernon and swallowed. 'Uncle Vernon?' Harry asked trying to get the beluga whales attention. The man grunted from behind his paper.

'Since you have to go to London Today is there anyway I can tag along?' Harry asked waiting for his Uncles response.

Throwing down his paper he looked up at Harry red faced his chins quivering in anger. 'Now see here boy, our only job is to keep a roof over your head and feed you during the summer. Do not go tromping through our kitchen in the state your in take our food and ask me to take you to London.' The large man bellowed, Harry smirked he knew this was the way his Uncle would react.

'OK, well I'll just go up stairs and finish my letter to Mad-eye.' Harry said for a split second fear passed over his Uncles face and he clenched his jaw.

'Were is it you need to go boy?' He hissed through clenched teeth. Harry smirked he thought his Uncle was going to have a stroke.

'Charing Cross Road,' Harry said staring at his Uncle closely who seemed to way the pros and cons in his head.

Then with an exasperated sigh the man grunted 'Be ready to leave in 15 minutes or I'm leaving you here.' Aunt Petunia and Dudley stared at him in shock and disbelief. Harry's smirked widened and he darted up the stairs. Harry quickly got out of his cloths and wiped him self off with a towel before dressing himself in jeans and a t-shirt. When Harry got down his stairs his Uncle was standing at the door glaring at him. 'About time boy, now go get in the car.' Harry made his way to the back of the car and sat down.

As they made there way to London Harry thought to him self, _I need a wand to practice magic with, with out getting caught, I need a book on Wandless magic and book on the Dark Arts, I cant sit by and watch people die anymore I need the to bring the fight to them even if I have to sacrifice my self to the Dark Arts._ Harry watched as they passed by all the other cars as Vernon made his way into Charing Cross Road. _I need dueling robes and some muggle cloths...a new trunk would be nice._ Harry looked up quickly and called out, 'this is it pull over when you can.' His Uncle grunted and pulled over right in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

'Be out back out here by 5 boy or be left here and find your own way home.' His Uncle spat out as he took off. Checking his watch Harry saw that gave him about six hours. _Should be enough_ he thought to him self as he made his way into the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily at 11:00 in the morning the place was practically deserted and Harry made his way through with out being recognized. Taking out his wand Harry tapped the appropriate bricks and make his way into the alley way. Harry couldn't help but marvel at the Diagon Alley as he saw witches and wizard bustle through from shop to shop. Harry looked up at the brilliant white building that held the wizards bank Gringotts.

Smiling Harry made his down the alley keeping his head low and avoiding eye contact. Harry passed by Ollivander's which was abandoned and dirty, _was that crazy old man taken? or did he join them?_ Harry asked him self remembering Ollivander's words about how Voldemort had done great things. Shrugging Harry continued until he made it to the large bank. Jogging up the the white stairs Harry nodded politely to the goblins who guarded the bank, the grunted and sneered and Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. Harry made his way into the bank and picked the teller with the shortest line. Harry waited patiently trying to keep his hair over his scar as the goblins slowly led customers off down to there vaults. After the longest 15 minutes of his life it was finally his turn. Approaching the tellers both he placed his gold key on the desk. 'I would like to make a withdrawal please,' Harry stated. The goblin looked over the key and nodded an affirmative and with a snap of his fingers a smaller goblin came hustling over.

'Right this way Mr. Potter,' the goblin said as he led Harry down the steps and over to were the carts departed. Harry climbed into the cart and enjoyed the thrill ride through the catacombs as they speed deeper into London. For a minute Harry thought of the two girls he had met today realizing that a normal occurrence like this for him would be amazingly extraordinary for them. It really made Harry wish that he could experience that feeling of wonder once again. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as they reached his vault and the goblin stepped out of the cart and turned to Harry and asked, 'Key please?' Harry dug into his rather large pockets and handed him the small key. The goblin walked, or what really looked more like waddled over to the vault door and opened it. Harry was surprised when he saw all the gold and silver in his vault.

'Excuse me sir, but shouldn't I have less then this? I mean its the exact same as it was when I was a first year.' The goblin looked through Harry an extremely surprised look, 'I'm sorry sir, did I offend you? I didn't mean to if I did.'

The goblin shook his head rather swiftly, 'not at all Mr. Potter its just we goblins aren't used to being addressed so formally by humans. You spoke to me as if we were equals.'

' 'Well we are equals, and if anything your above me, you have a job and I'm still just a student.' Harry said with a chuckle causing the goblin to smile, which Harry had to admit he found the sight a little uneasy.

'Well, uh thank you very much Mr. Potter, the reason your trust account is full is because it is replenished yearly from the Potter Family Vaults.' The goblin said straightening up seeming to try and make himself taller.

'Potter Family Vaults?' Harry asked

'Yes many very old pure bloods have Family Vaults and yours as well has several of our largest vault in fact your family is our fourth wealthiest customer. If you would like to discuss your Family Vaults you can set up an appointment with one of account managers when we return to the surface.' Harry nodded and grabbed one of the bags from the wall that was enchanted to hold more then it should have been and to be light as a feather. He then scoped in Galleon's into the bag until it couldn't hold anymore. Sliding the bag into his pocket Harry smiled at the goblin and headed back into the cart. Harry enjoyed his ride back up to the surface very much. Once he was there he decided that he would rather owl Gringotts latter about the family vault and headed out into the alley way. Harry was standing at the entrance of Gringotts and was wondering what to do first, sucking his teeth he decided that he should get a new wand to practice magic over the summer but needed to be unnoticeable first.

Turning to the Goblin guarding the door he asked feeling rather stupid, 'Sir, I know you guys don't use wands but now that Ollivander was gone do you know of another place for me to get one?'

The goblin eyed him with surprise and then grunted, ' There is a wand shop Knockturn Alley named Magical Mediums.' Harry thanked the goblin and made his way down the alley stopping first at Madam Malkin's.

'Hello there,' Harry greeted. The portly middle aged witch nodded and greeted him with a smile. 'I need a set of every day black robes please as well as a set of everyday cloaks and a couple winter cloaks.'

' Oh my, well then come with me deary and lets get you measured out.' Harry made his way to the back of the store and stood still while the tape spun around his body on its own and she made notes on her parchment. About two hours latter and about 80 Galleons latter Harry made was walking out with two bags and in a fresh set of robes. Throwing the hood of his cloak over his head Harry made his way down Knockturn Alley. Harry walked through the dirty streets ignore the calls of the hags and whores and side stepping the drunken trash until he got to the wand shop.

The shop unlike Ollivander's was immaculate not a spec of dust any were. Instead of rows filled with dusty unused wands waiting for the best match, there were rows of jars with ingredients floating in or just sitting in the jars. And blocks of wood, stone, and others. The door behind the counter opened and out stepped a relatively young man perhaps in his mid thirty's with black hair slicked back into a pony tail. He had dark brown eyes and a goatee that went around his thin pail lips. 'Welcome to Magical Mediums, how may I be of service,' he greeted barely above a whisper.

Clearing his throat, 'I need a new wand, one that cant be tracked while im on summer break. Money is no object.' Harry replied in the same whispered tone. The shop keeper nodded and smirked at him.

'You wouldn't be the first student to come in here for a second wand, though you would be the first non pureblood to.' He stated as he pulled out a cauldron and dumped several potions into it and stirred.

'How do you know I'm not a pureblood?' Harry asked moving forward setting his bags down.

'If you were you would have been in here before,' the man replied with out hesitation as he stirred the potion and then with a tap of his wand a puff of blue smoke rose up from the cauldron. 'I can also lower your hood Mr. Potter.'

Harry's head shot upward his hood sliding off his face looking shocked, 'How did you know it was me?' He asked staring at the mans dark eyes.

The man smirked ' I could see through your hood, its a little spell I picked up in the Auror corps...its not that powerful but now you have learned that simply wearing a hood will not hide your identity at all times.' He stopped and stared at Harry's incredulous look, 'I may have been an Auror boy but trust me this wand will be untraceable.' He sat working on the potion for a few minutes before finishing. ' Give me your hand boy,' he demanded Harry lifted his hand and tried to pull back as the man pricked his finger and let a few drops fall into the potion making it turn from bright blue to a shocking green. 'I was good friends with your father...he was on my team back when we were Aurors.' Harry gave the man a shocked look as he sucked on his finger. 'I normally don't do this but your father saved my life so this will make us even.'

'What are you doing?' Harry asked as the man took some tongs and a piece of parchment and dipped into the potion before letting it out to dry.

'Usually I feel out your magic using a spell and use the components that I _feel_ are best for the custom wand but as a favor to your father I'm using this potion to analyze your magical gene and break down all of its aspects to make the absolute best match and give you a more complete break down of your ability's. This potion is the only one of its kind and is made by mixing some other potions and other ingredients. It was invented by my fathers family some five generations ago. I did this for your father and Black once...they truly were powerful wizards.'

'What do you mean? I mean how can you tell it was never explained in Hogwarts.' Harry asked looking as a fading ink began to appear on the parchment.

'It will be your seventh year...a short break down that all wizards have power levels per say. You have your wizards, the average Auror is a very powerful wizard. Then you have warlocks, there are about 3 warlocks born for every one hundred wizards. Both your father and Mr. Black were Warlocks. Then you have Mage's there is maybe one Mage born every two generations or so they are extremely powerful most of your teachers are probably Mage's or at least warlocks. Then you have sorcerers there births cant even be recorded or measured because of how rare and sporadic it is then there are high sorcerers like the Head Master or You-know-Who .'

Harry nodded listening diligently...towards the end Harry began to feel extremely discouraged if Voldemort was a high sorcerer then what luck did he have ever bringing him down Harry was more then sure that there was know way he could be at any other level other then Mage at the very least.

'Then there is Magus the most powerful of magical beings able to do magic with a simple thought and wave of a hand the last recorded Magus what Merlin.' The man finished as the ink on the paper finally darkened and finished appearing.

AN: Well there is the first chapter of my first Fan fiction so please drop off a review telling me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Ignorance is painful **_

_**I own nothing **_

Harry was staring at the finished parchment, he was worried as the man checked it over and made several surprised gestures and hm'd and ah'd. Then finishing he handed it to Harry with a smirk and began moving through the shelves a pale finger rubbing his chin.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Age: 15 _

_Class: Sorcerer _

_Talents: Transmagus, _

_ Parselmouth_

_ Mind Mage_

_ Wandless Magic _

_ Fire Elemental_

_Magical Affinity's: Dark Arts_

_ Blood Magic_

_ Transfiguration _

Harry's eyes began to get wider and wider as he got down the list. 'What is a Transmagus, Mind Mage, and a Fire Elemental?' Harry questioned as the man who had apparently chosen the material of the outside of the wand was now working on picking the right cores. Harry continued to fingure the list nervously.

With out turning he said softy, ' A Transmagus is one who is an Animagus of some sort and a Metamorphmagus as well. They are extremely rare the last know recorded one was some unknown Black who died some 60 to 80 years ago. Though the fact that your father was an Animagus and that you are distantly related to the Blacks I'm not to surprised. A Mind Mage is one who is a natural Occlumens and Legilimens an-'

'But I failed horribly at Occlumency last year when Snape taught me!' Harry stated loudly in suprise.

'That's not too surprising these gifts must be unlocked through time, extreme need or an easy to brew potion that you will learn in seventh year. Or I can write down the directions for you and you can do it at home but..' he trailed off picking up another jar and glancing back at him, 'I would wait until your alone it will be painful don't need to be waking up your entire house. As I was saying a Mind Mage is so proficient in those arts that he can create illusions for other people to see and completely control there mind...its very dangerous in the wrong hands and then again so is being an elemental. That boy you will have to get a book on in fact there are several books you will have to get. Though I can tell you this you aren't the only other elemental at Hogwarts, I just tested another boy yesterday though I cant tell you any more then that.'

Harry sighed and began to pace around the shop, he watched as the man worked away at the wand stopping occasional to wipe the sweat of his brow or take a drink from the bottle he had behind the counter. _Can I stop Voldemort...even though hes on a higher level then me? It looks a lot better then it use too...Maybe I can grow more powerful like he did maybe I can ascend_ Harry thought to him self as he continued to pace. Finally the man grunted and placed the wand on the counter and removed his leather gloves. 'Well go on boy give it a wave,' he said Harry walked over and studied the wand in fascination It was long he didn't know how long but it was with a dark brown almost black look with a clear crystal like tip. Swirling down wrapping its self around the wand was a silver colored banding about as thick as a strand of hair. Picking up the wand he waved it and out _exploded _red and orange sparks filling the shop. Harry felt more powerful then he ever had before. It was as if his old wand had been limiting him only letting his magic trickle through were this one let it pour through. '14 inches diamond sheathed in ebony wood inlaid with platinum . The core is an interesting one to say the least phoenix feather soaked in dragons blood.' Harry nodded and then flicked it lightly at his bags, the bags shrank rapidly and he picked them up and placed them in his pocket.

'How much do I owe you for all of this?' Harry asked as the man rummaged behind hisshelf looking for something.

'Usually for all of this it would be about 280 Galleons, but as a favor to James and to repay my debt your cost for everything including this Basilisk skin wand holster it will be 100 Galleons.' He finished as he laid down the holster. The holster was dark green and the banding was about as thick as watches on the underside there was a tube about 3 inches long. Harry was sure it was charmed to hold the entire length of the wand. Sliding it on it shrank to fit his wrist, Harry then placed the end of his wand handle in the opening and watched as it was sucked in. Then It disappeared.'Its charmed so know one can see it or disarm you while its in there all you have to do is flick your wrist and there it is.'

'Thank you very much of all of this sir, May I have your name?' Harry asked as he fished the 100 Galleons out of his bag and set them on the table.

'Nicholas Glyph,' he stated putting the money in his register then turning and smiling he said. 'There is quite a nice book shop next door were you may want to try and look for those books on you talents and before you forget it take this.' He handed Harry the parchment with a list of ingredients and directions. It was for the potion for to awaken the talents.

_Awakening Elixir _

_1 ground Unicorn horn_

_3 drops of Phoenix tears _

_1 vial of Basilisk blood_

_Ground Boom-slang skin 1 pound_

_..._

The list continued and Harry realized that the ingredients would be quite rare and expensive but the local shop should have it. 'Thank you Nicholas, I'm sure I will see you again some time.' The man waved from behind as he retreated to the back of his shop. Harry turned to the right and made his way to the bookshop next door. When he entered he noticed an old man reading behind the counter who barley looked up to see him. Pulling his hood back over his head Harry began to look around browsing through the shelves Harry picked up, _Intro to the Dark Arts, Magick Most Evile_,_ Animagus an easy guide, Blood Magick for the talented, Transfiguration a guide from A to Z, Transfiguring your opponent a guide to battling with Transfiguration. Elemental Magic for the powerfully gifted. _Taking the books up to the clerk he waited as the man looked them over.

'45 Galleons,' he grunted as he bagged them up. Harry fished the gold out of his bag and handed it to him. Then with a flick of his wrist and a wave of his wand Harry pocketed the bags and left the store. Finally making his way out of the alley Harry made his way _Timeless Trunks_. Harry entered the shop and waited as a young man with sandy blond hair answered him at the counter.

'Hello I'm looking for a multi-compartment trunk and I really am only interested in the best packages you have.' Harry said to the man not wanting to play the question game. The man gave him a weary look and then handed him a catalog. Harry opened it up and found the most expensive one and looked at its features

_The deluxe 6 compartment all in one_

_First: Regular Trunk_

_Second: Potions Lab_

_Third: Library _

_Fourth: Dueling room _

_Fifth: Two Bedroom two bath pent house _

_Sixth: Recreation compartment._

_*All rooms can be fully furnished from our accessory catalog*_

_*The Magic for this trunk can only be guaranteed for three years*_

Picking up the accessory catalog Harry picked out all of his furniture and needs as well as a dueling stage, practice dummies, a whole new potions set with silver cauldron and diamond vials, a package of ingredients for his set which would include all the things he would need for the potion. For the rec room Harry had opted for a miniature quidditch pitch, after everything Harry picked the total had come out to more then he had thought it would though he was able to sign a voucher from the store with his wand and they could send to Gringotts for the cash. Harry gave the man his mailing address and the man said he should expect it in about 2-3 days. Harry had one more place to stop, checking the time he noticed that it was 2:45 and his Uncle would be there soon. Harry made his way to Magical Menagerie, sliding in Harry went up to the counter and the witch looked up through her slim dark rimmed glasses.

'What can I do you for deary?' She asked sweetly as Harry leaned over the counter.

'I need a house elf.' Harry stated as he looked at her she nodded and said come with me. They made there way to the back of the shop were they went through another room instantly they were in what looked like a common room leading to several smaller bedrooms.

'What do you need it for primarily? she asked Harry who was looking at the room.

'Cooking, Shopping, and Cleaning. That's about it, isn't that all they do?' Harry asked the witch who was leading them to a specific door.

' No some are specialized in child care or landscaping that type of stuff.' Harry nodded and they entered and in there room there were two elves an old grouchy looking one that glared at them and a young one who bounded up to them.

'Ms. Cindy! What can Sparky do for yous today?' The young female house elf asked. Ms. Cindy looked over to Harry and nodded to her as a signal that Harry took to mean _shes the best I have to offer for general stuff like that._

Harry knelt down and looked into her bright blue eyes and said 'Hello Sparky, my name is Harry and I was hoping I would be able to take you with me and be your master. Would you like that?' The elf's eyes went wide and she hoped up and down squealing with delight.

'Yes Master Harry I would like that very much,' the elf stopped and stared at Harry expectantly. Harry who had stood turned to Ms. Cindy who beckoned him and Sparky to follow her. Harry walked behind Cindy and Spark followed hesitantly. Dodging and weaving past cages and tanks filled with bats, spiders, snakes, cats, and all other types of eccentric they made it to the front counter she turned to him and placed a ledger in front of him.

'All you have to do here Mr. Potter is accept her as your house elf by signing this parchment here and then the cost is 600 Galleons.'

'Is there any way I can use a bank ledger for that?' Harry asked the witch nodded and placed the blank ledger on the counter. Then Harry placed the tip of his wand on the Gringotts seal and watched as it filled out its information. Harry smiled and bid her a good day, once they left the shop Harry drew his wand and with a simple flick and a whispered spell the elf's potato sack turned into a modest maids outfit. 'That will be you new uniform Sparky.'

'Thank you so much Master Harry sir,' she whispered in awe as she inspected her uniform. Harry smiled and drew out his bags.

'Sparky I need you to take this to my bedroom at No 4 Privet Drive, my room is the one that has a bunch of locks on the door. Please stay out of sight from the Muggle.' Harry said.

Nodding enthusiastically, 'of course Master Harry sir I will stay out of sights wont let an Muggles see Sparky.' Then with a click of her fingers they were gone. Sighing Harry began to make his way to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch since he had a little less then an hour left. _This day was unbelievable all I wanted was a trunk and wand and I ended up with so much more. That Nicholas guy was unbelievable I cant believe I'm a Sorcerer. _Harry opened into the back door and slid in making his way over to Tom.

'Tom can I get an order of Fish and Chips and a Butter beer please?' Harry asked.

'Sure thing Mr. Potter just take a seat anywhere.' Harry nodded his thinks and sat down in the back corner in a lone booth. _My life is changing_, he thought to himself as he fingered his wand. _Being a Transmagus will be useful, very useful. I could ask Tonk's to teach me about being a Metamorphmagus. The Mind Arts will be hard to learn, but I'll start with that book Dumbledore gave me at the end of the year. _Harry smiled and thanked Tom when his food arrived and ate thought fully. Harry remembered what the goblins had said about his family vaults, he would have to return in a week or two after he took that potion. Checking his watch he saw it was five to five and mas his way out of the bar and into the busy London street. He saw his Uncle sitting in his car with an impatient look over his face. Harry entered the car and sat down next to his Uncle and he turned to him red faced.

'About _bloody _time boy,' he hissed angrily his face quickly becoming red. Vernon gassed it out of his parking space. The ride back to Privet drive was long and nerve racking. Vernon spent the entire time going on about freaks ruining his life and wasting his time. Harry sat in his seat hand curled tightly over his wand his magic coursing through him like burning lava. When they finally entered the drive way to No 4 Harry kicked the door shut and stomped up to the front door. Harry kicked open the front door. 'God Damn it boy, THIS IS THE LAST STRAW I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU SENSELESS!' His Uncle roared as he entered the house and slammed the door.

Instantly Harry's wand was out, _'Verbero.' _Harry seethed out as the bright blue bludgeoning hex shot from his Uncle and hit him in the stomach. The large man was blown back into the front door causing it to shudder. A smile spread over Harry's face as the feeling of happiness over took him giving his Uncle what he deserved finally. 'Listen here you undersized whale, I don't want to be here any more then you want me here. I can do magic whenever I want to now so I would hold your tongue around me from here on out.' Harry barked out, he was angry as hell and he wasn't going to take his abuse any more.

'Listen here bo-' his Uncle started but couldn't finish at Harry's response.

'_Plaga,' _Harry spoke calmly causing Vernon's head to jerk to the side as if backhanded. ' I thought I told you to hold your tongue.' Not waiting for a response Harry turned on heel and barked back, 'I'm going to my room leave you be or I will show you what real pain is.' It was a cheap threat, well he hoped it was. He couldn't deny that he loved seeing his Uncle like this knowing he had caused it. Harry marched up to his room and slammed his door shut. With a flick of his wand he muttered a locking spell and sealed his door. and then pointing his wand at his bed he whispered a long incantation that basically translated to a kings bed, and his small cot turned into a large black and silver bed with soft sheets and fluffy pillows. _The spell should last until the trunk gets here. Why did I enjoy that so much? Is was because I was finally dishing it out to that ignorant Muggle? No! He's and Ignorant person, not just a Muggle. They can't all be ignorant like that, I got my revenge on him, at least to an extent I guess that's what must have felt so good. _Harry flopped out over the bed and called out 'Sparky!'

The house elf popped out of his closet were his bags were tucked away and bowed low while saying, 'Dose master needs me?'

'Yes I need you to bring me the bag with my books please.' Harry stated as he sat up and took the bag from the house elf who sat watching him. Harry pointed his wand at the closet and enlarged it with a muttered spell. Then turning his wand to the rickety chair turned it into a small plush bed. Harry placed the bed in the closet and said. 'Untill my trunk arrives Sparky you can either sit in here with me while I read, or go out and do whatever it is you house elves do. At night you will sleep in there on your bed.'

Sparky smiled and nodded, 'thank you master you is to kinds to little Sparky giving her a bed to sleeps in.' Harry smiled at the elf and rubbed her head affectionately. The elf burst into tears of happiness and hugged his leg before disappearing. Harry picked out the Animagus book and set it aside. Getting up he let Hedwig out and cooed.

'Hey pretty girl, fancy a fly?' he asked. The owl hooted in response and flew out his now open window. Glancing down Harry saw Kat looking up and waving at him. Harry waved back and shut his window. Opening the book Harry began to read the introduction.

_Becoming an Animagus is no easy feet even for the gifted. Animagi are wizards that can turn into other animals. The animals they turn into are based on there personality and other traits. There are many types of Animagi, there are those that can become multiple animals. Those are common in those who have many types of personality traits. For example Merlin could become both a Phoenix and a Basilisk because even though he was a good and righteous man who saved thousands from Morgana. He was also vicious and merciless to his enemy's often using his cunning and power to out match them in every way. Merlin was the rarest of all Animagi for he had multiple magical transformations. The second rarest are regular magical Animagi, a magical Animagi has one magical form and one non-magical form. For example Godric Gryffindor became both a Griffin and a Lion. Then you have multiple regular Animagi and just the regular Animagi._

_There are four steps to becoming an Animagi, the first is to learn Occlumency and to find your center. Once you have found your center concentrate on seeing your animals within your mind. The second is to force a full bodied transformation via a potion and ritual that will require a bit of blood magic. The third is to work on single body part transformations, and then finally the full bodied form._ That night Harry read until he couldn't keep his eyes opening getting through the first part of the Animagi book and Elemental book.

_A/N Hello again this is my second chapter. Please once again this is the second chapter of my fanfiction. I want to do something a bit different here, What I am going to do is give you a hint right now and what I want you to do is send me an IM and if your correct I will give you a piece of information about were the story is going. My MSN is ____ I am also thinking about starting up a facebook or twitter for this story so you guys can bug me about updates and read status updates on how the chapters are going. What do you guys think? Which would be best or would neither be best? The hint is that Harry will date one of those girls but which one? Can you guess if you guess correctly I will tell you more about them that you wont learn for another couple of chapters._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**Gringotts **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

'_Praemium,' _Harry bellowed as the dark red explosion hex from his wand and hit the dummy in his duelling room. The dummy's chest exploded in a great ball of fire before pulling its self back together. Harry had gotten the spell from _Intro to The Dark Arts_, there was about 260 spells in the book and Harry in the past week had mastered over half of them. The trunk had arrived a week ago and Harry had decided on splitting up his time into a schedule. The potion wouldn't be ready until the next full moon which wouldn't be until the day after tomorrow. So right now everything was pretty basic he woke up a dawn, then he would jog. From there he would have breakfast. Study _Transfiguration from A-Z _until mid-day and then study the Dark Arts and Battle Transfiguration until dinner._Transfiguration from A-Z _had more then 1,000 spells in it and Harry had only mastered 100 or so. He found it easy but wondered if it would be easier once he used that potion to unlock his ability's. The battle transfiguration book had few spells because it was mostly about how to incorporate it in to dueling. But there was a section on Conjuering that Harry found very useful. Harry wanted to spend most of his time on Transfiguration because of how large it was and wanted to finish by school started. That would put him around NEWT level but there was so much more. The book though Harry had found out had only been printed 100 times so it was a very rare tome and doubted he could find its sequel. _Advance Transfiguration for the Masters _ at all.

'_Contineo,'' _Harry muttered as the sickly yellow spell shot from his wand and hit the dummy causing an infestation of bugs and spiders to burst from the dummy and try to devour it. Harry cast the counter charm and the bugs disappeared. Harry sighed and continued to cast various Dark Arts spells enjoying the feeling of euphoria that came with them as he continued to attack the dummy and let it repair its self. Harry sighed and took a seat in the chair and whipped the sweat from his brow. Harry Picked up the Daily Prophet and read the headline, _**Malfoy Acquitted Donates 1,000 Galleons to Fudges Campaign.**_Harry sighed in anger and through the paper away. Letting out a roar Harry stood and fired a bludgeoning hex at he dummy making its chest collapse. Harry kicked the chair a way and stomped up the stairs to the surface of his trunk. Harry needed to cool down, pulling on a fresh t-shirt, Harry stomped down the stairs causing the Dursley's to jump in fright at the boy and turn away. Harry slammed the front door shut and made his way down the street. _God damn ignorant people, how could that bastard be acquitted. The man deserves to die, or be sent to Azkaban for life. If they can't do it who will! Some one needs to stop these bastards by ending there life or imprisoning them somewhere more secure._ Harry fumed, the more and more he spent studying and improved him self the more and more he saw the peoples ignorance and the more and more it infuriated him. Harry sighed and stopped for a moment only to realize he was out side the girls house. Harry hadn't seen them since that day he had helped them. Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kat's bubbly personality. Harry was about to continue with his walk when a voice called out.

'Hey there stranger!' Harry turned to see Kat rush out of the house followed by her sister and a man he had never seen before whit his arm wrapped around Serena. He was tall maybe around 6'1 with dark curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had a bit of a stomach but was know were near as fat as Dudley. He smiled at Harry and nodded his eyes. 'Man I've been cooped up in there with my sister and her boyfriend all day.' She said coming up to Harry and giving him a quick brief hug. 'Personally I can't believe he moved here with us,' Harry's eyes widened and he can't believe he hadn't noticed her American accent.

'Well then he must really love your sister then,' he commented casually his eyes taking in the Muggle girls beauty.

'Oh he dose they've been together since they were they were both 16, he's pretty nice but all they do is lay on the couch for a few hours and then go up to her bedroom to do it. Then he has a cigarette and the whole cycle starts all over again.' Harry chuckled and looked as up as the Muggle made his way over and extended his hand.

'Dorian Thomas, nice to meet you.' Harry took the offered hand and smiled back.

'Harry Potter, nice to meet you too,' he shook the mans hand and watched as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

'I know, Kat can't stop going on about the cute guy that helped them move there last box.' He said letting out a bark like laugh offering Harry a cigarette. Harry politely declined turned to Kat who was blushing like mad.

'Would you like to join me on my walk?' He asked Kat with small smile. Her bubbly personality was like a breath of fresh air for him.

'Of course! Come on we can go to the shopping center I've been dieing to pick up this cute shirt I saw there.' Kat turned and held her hands out to Dorian, Dorian chuckled and pulled out his wallet and handed her a wad of 10's. 'Thanks Dorian,' she quickly hugged him and bounded away. Harry soon caught up and began talking to Kat.

The young girl told them that her and her sister were orphans and had grown up in a group home. She told Harry how Dorian had meet Serena through an ex-girlfriend of his and they had started talking over post mail and meet up at comic book conventions. Dorian's parent's had died when he was 17 leaving him a large fortune. She explained that the owner of the orphanage said that there mother had come there leaving a note stating there names and that they were English. The owner said there father lived in England and his name was unknown other then Gaunt. So Dorian had paid for there move and bought that house and was going to the local uni to be a teacher, and that Serena was going to be massage therapist. Harry couldn't help but smile sadly at her story.

'My parent's died when I was one,' Harry said softly. 'The man that killed him carved this into my head and disappeared until about a year ago when he came back and tried to kill me.' It was kind of a white lie slash half truth. 'A few months ago he killed my godfather who I had met just two years ago.' Harry coughed and continued, 'He is after my family because they wouldn't help him plan a large scale attack or something like that.' Again another half truth, he had been after them because of the prophecy though the fact that they wouldn't join him didn't help them either.

'Oh my,' she whispered and reached down and squeezed his hand a little bit. Harry smiled and pulled his hand away. Him Kat walked up the small shopping strip and Harry laughed as she tried on a bunch of ridiculous things before finally picking out the shirt she wanted. Then they made there way over to a small diner restaurant and bought dinner. Harry paid the tab and they began to walk home. Harry told Kat a bit more about his life letting her know that he go's to a boarding school in Scotland and about Ron and his family and Hermione. Harry dropped her off at home bidding her a cheerful good bye promising he would stop by in a couple days. Harry made his way home feeling better then he had in along while. Harry made his way up the stairs past the Dursley's glued to the TV and into his room.

The room was the same as before the cot back to normal with his large trunk made of cherry wood sitting at the end. Casting a locking charm on the bedroom door he opened fifth compartment and made his way down into the two bedroom pent house. Down there Sparky had lit a fire and placed the book on battle Transfiguration on the coffee table along with his mail. Harry went through the mail tossing aside most of it before coming upon a letter from Gringotts,sliding his finger through the wax seal he unrolled it in read.

_Dear, _

_Lord Potter _

_First we wish to extend our condolences to you with the recent loss of your Godfather Sirius Black. On the first of July of the year 1995 we will be hosting the reading of his Last Will and Testament. You must be present to accept your share or it will be forfeited to his closest male blood relative Draco Malfoy. This letter will act as a Portkey and will activate at exactly 11:00AM on the first of July of the year 1995._

_Thank you,_

_Sharptooth _

_Black Estate Manager_

Harry placed the letter down in shook, it had barley been a month and already they were dyving up his things! Did they have no consideration! Harry seethed,' Sparky!' He snapped loudly, the little elf popped and bowed.

'What can Sparky do for you mas-,'

The elf was cut off, 'go out and get me some Fire Whiskey.' Harry commanded scooping some Galleons out of the money pouch on the coffee table and tossing them to her. The elf arrived back, about five minuets latter with the bottle and placed it and the change on the table. Grabbing the bottle Harry pulled off the cork and drank. Harry continued to drink as he glared into the fire, _How can they do this isn't there a grievance period of more then a fucking month. forfeit Sirius' money to fucking Malfoy of all people! _Harry yelled in his mind. Grabbing his wand he made his way to the dueling room and shot a blasting hex at the dummies. _GOD DAMN MALFOY'S 'AVADA KEDAVRA,' _Harry roared as he launched the killing curse at the dummies. It had been the one curse he had yet to try. Harry grinned in satisfaction as the dummy exploded in ball of green flame and did not repair its self. Harry continued to through curses at the dummies until he couldn't any more and succumbed to sleep making sure Sparky knew that she was to wake him up by 9:00 AM

Harry awoke with a groan and rolled out of his king sized bed, stretching Harry showered and ate breakfast before dressing in black slacks and robe. Harry made his way out of the trunk and out of his bedroom. Harry made his way down stairs not even sparing his aunt a glance as he made his way outside and down the street. When Harry made his way down the street he stuck out his right hand and waited. With a deafening _crack_ the large purple three story bus appeared in front of him. Harry paid Stan and told him he needed to get to Diagon Alley. Twenty minutes latter Harry was in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Thanking Stan Harry made his way through the Leaky Cauldron with his hood up ignoring Tom and the other patrons. Today was not the day to be swamped with admirers. Harry tapped the appropriate bricks and stepped back as the wall began to open to allow him access to Diagon Alley. Harry traveled through the busy streets until he reached Gringotts, Harry entered nodding polity to the goblins before making his way up to a teller 'Mr. Harry Potter for Sirius Black's will,' Harry spoke softly to the teller who nodded and stepped down.

'Follow me Lord Potter,' the goblin hissed as he wobbled through the busy bank and into the back. From there Harry was led down the hallway past several doors until they reached a large set of double doors. The goblin through open the doors and ushered him into a large room, the walls were made of marble as well as the floor and in the middle of the room was a long oak table with about 25 chairs. Sitting on the right side of the room was Remus, Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Snape. On the left was a group of people that infuriated Harry till no end. The Malfoy family, Lucius looked up with a smirk and sneered.

'I'm glad that the great Harry Potter has decided to bless us with his presence.' Harry glared at the man who looked just as he did that night. Long platinum blond hair slicked back into a pony tail his cold grey eyes staring at him.

'I would shut your mouth if I were you Malfoy before I do what I should of done that night at the Ministry and shut you up forever!' Harry barked drawing his wand. A sticky pinprick of green light illuminated the tip of his wand. Remus and Dumbledore rose as did the senior Malfoy all drawing there wands.

'Halt!' a vicious voice called out as a larger the average Goblin strode into the room. 'There will be know fighting here or I will detain you all and call the Ministry. Lord Potter take your seat.' The goblin commanded motioning to the seat in front of Remus. Harry flicked his wrist and his wand slid back into its holster. The others sat and Harry passed Ron and Hermione smiling a little nodding his head. They both gave him a slightly frightened look that also said _we need to talk_, Harry quickly gave Remus a one armed hug and sat next to him.

'Ok now that we are all here we can start.' The goblin said as he unrolled a piece of parchment and began. '_I Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind and body do hear by declare this as my last Will and Testament.' _Harry heard Snape snort at the opening but the goblin continued as if unheard. '_As the head of the house of Black I hear by accept and adopt Harry Potter as my son should he and his previous magical guardian accept_.' The goblin paused and looked at Harry expectantly.

'I accept,; he whispered softly.

'As do I,' Dumbledore whispered Harry turned to Dumbledore in suprise. He had been his magical guardian and had never told him?

The Goblin nodded and continued, ' _As Harry Potters complete and legal guardian and as his father I proclaim that in the event of my death that Harry Potter be declared emancipated and a legal Adult. As well I declare him as my sole heir and Head of the House of Black. Now what you have all been waiting for the diving up of my money.'_ Harry couldn't help but smile at his Godfathers humor, even in death. '_To Remus John Lupin I leave 10,000,000 Galleons, To Nymphadora Tonks I leave 10,000,000 Galleons and the parting words, "He may be younger in body but not of mind do not waste your feelings on him by not telling him." To Arthur and Molly I leave 5,000,000 Galleons, To both Ron, Hermione, and Ginny I leave 1,000,000 Galleons, To Albus Dumbledore I leave my old family home, to Severus I leave all of the potion ingredients and lab in the very same home I left Dumbledore. Last but not least I leave to Harry Potter all that is left over, you are powerful pup more so then you can ever imagine I know that you will come out of this war alive and my only regret is that I was not there to see your defeat of that snake bastard.' _ The goblin set aside the parchment and took a sip of water, 'those of you who have Gringotts accounts your shares have been deposited into your accounts for those of you who do not have them follow young Griphook and he will explain your options and help fulfil them. Mr. Potter I need you to stay behind to fill out some paperwork and to go over your account balances.'

'I contest this will!' Lucius stated standing up from his spot. 'The boy is not a pureblood there for can not inherit the title as Lord Black or the estates because he is not of Black blood!'

'Your objections are heard Lord Malfoy, and will be taken into consideration after we review the case, an owl will be sent to you letting you know of the out come, you are all dismissed accept for Mr. Potter.' Harry thought Lucius would curse the Goblin on the spot for speaking to him that way but he turned on heel Draco and Narcissa following. Hermione mad her way up to Harry and through her arms around him squeezing him so tight that he could barley breath. Harry pushed the mass of curls off of him and smiled.

'Why haven't you mailed any of us back? We've been worried Harry!' She said loudly letting her emotions get the better of her. 'Also what was with that light at the end of your wand it looked like you going to cast the killing curse! I know he is a horrible man Har-'

Harry place his and over her mouth with a smirk, 'I'm sorry I haven't written back...I've been busy working on reviewing my old text books and chores. I've also been spending time with this Muggle girl Kat.' Harry sighed inwardly it was all mostly a lie but he didn't want them to know...not yet anyway he just wanted a summer to himself. 'As for that light...I'm sorry I was angry that one of them men that helped in his...his murder was here trying to get his slimy hands on his gold...I I lost my temper it wont happen again.' Harry was shocked as those words left his mouth mostly because he realized that they too were a lie Harry wanted Malfoy dead...and he wanted to be the one to do it. Harry was disturbed by the thought and at the same time excited.

'Don't worry mate I've been telling her not to worry that you needed some time.' Ron said pushing forward giving Harry a very quick one armed hug not unlike the one he gave Remus. 'So a Muggle girl then Harry?' Ron said winking at him.

They both missed the jealous flash in both Tonks' and Hermione's eyes. Harry chuckled, 'Its nothing like that, anyway you wanna wait for me in the lobby when I'm done here we can go spend some of that money.' Even as he said it his throat tightened. A sad look appeared on both there faces and Harry continued a little strained, 'its what he would of wanted us to do.' They both nodded and left. Remus nodded at Harry and so did Tonks as they followed his two best mates.

Harry made his way up to Sharptooth, 'Follow me please Mr. Potter.' Harry nodded and followed the goblin through a door in the back of the room. They twisted and turned through the hallways until the made it to the last door with his name on it. They entered the office and motioned for Harry to sit at a chair in front of his desk as he sat in his own chair that enlarged as he sat to bring him face height with Harry.

'Mr. Potter, we have a problem, like Mr. Malfoy said only purebloods can inherit the Black fourtan if they are not half-blood descendants of the head of the house, though adopting you did help him. Now all we have to do is prove that you are a pureblood.'

'But I'm not a pureblood though!' Harry stated loudly as if it was common knowledge, which it was everyone knew his mother was a Muggle born. The goblin tapped his fingers on his chin before with drawing a piece of parchment and placing it on the table.

'This parchment is enchanted to be connected with out archives by pricking your finger and spilling a drop of blood this parchment will trace your blood line based on out archives.' The goblin finished with a snarl as he pulled out a dagger. He set it on the table and harry took it and pricked his finger letting the finger drip blood onto the parchment. _ This must be just a formality before they give the fortune to Draco._

_Harry James Black Peverell Grindelwald Potter (Pureblood)_

_Father: James Peverell Potter_

_Mother: Lily Grindelwald Evans_

_ Mother: Stacy Grindelwald (Pureblood Squib)_

_ Father: Jacob Kingston (Pureblood Squib)_

Harry watched as his father and mothers names appeared on either side of the parchment and underneath those names were there parents names and so on for about two dozen generations. Harry froze at his mothers section, his mother had been a pureblood. Had she been adopted or was Petunia just a pureblood squib? _How is this possible? How come know one ever knew? Or why didn't they tell me?_ Harry thought as the Goblin looked over the parchment and rubbed his chin. 'It looks like not only are you head of the Potter and Black family but the Grindelwald and Kingston family as well.' The Goblin began to draw up paper work and collect severl boxes from his drawer.

'How is this possible Sharptooth? did you know?' Harry asked his throat dry at the sudden revelation.

'I suspected,' he grunted then looked up at the boy with...pity or sadness like he understood Harry's shock. 'Your Mother came to me years ago with speculation that she had been adopted she never took this test preferring not to know. My best guess is that both Kingston and Grindelwald meet some time latter in life and came too recognize each other and sympathize with each other over being outcast because of there lack of magic. They had an affair and gave the baby up for adoption.' The Goblin continued to shuffle paperwork around and then put them in front of Harry. 'It was against tradition for squibs to breed, many family heads being scared that it would only dilute the magic even more.'

'Are they still alive do I have living family?' Harry asked cautiously.

'No the Kingston's died out with James though the Dark Lord is still alive...he is your great grandfather he is-'

'I know were he is.' Harry stated thinking of the large black fortress. Harry sighed and tried to reign in his rampaging emotions. He could train me...teach me maybe. Harry sighed and turned to the Goblin.

'You must sign theses papers to become head of the families.' The Goblin practically demanded. Harry reached out for the blood quill, identical to the one from his detentions last year and quickly signed his name. Nodding in approval he put several boxes in front of him, three ring boxes covered in black velvet and one that looked like it housed a necklace.

The Goblin opened the first one, it was gold band on top was a lions head and in its mouth was a diamond. 'The Potter family ring, right ring finger if you please.' Harry slipped it on and felt a tingle of magic. The second box had a silver ring encrusted with one black diamond, 'The black family ring, right middle finger if you please.' Harry placed the ring on and felt the same magic. The third box housed a white gold ring with a bright emerald. 'The Kingston Family ring, left middle finger if you please.' Then finally opened the third it was a simple necklace with a silver chain and a small silver pendent. It was circle with a triangle resting inside of it and a slash down the center of it. Harry placed it around his neck and the Goblin smiled.

He handed Harry a stack of papers that were paper clipped together, 'your total account summery. liquid assets, real estate, holdings, and business holdings. This here,' he said indicating a large manila folder. 'Is an itemized list of all your belongings with in the vaults mostly wands, jewelry, and prized possessions. The Potter, Black and Kingston vault have nothing but gold, jewelry, and wands. But the Grindelwald vault contains much more and I suggest you visit it today.' Harry nodded and looked over the paper.

_Harry James Black Peverell Grindelwald Potter_

_Liquid Assets: 1,880,550,637.00 Galleons _

_Non Liquidated Assets Worth: 5,000,000,000 Galleons_

_Potter Real Estate:_

_Godric Hollows Cabin (Whales)_

_London Penthouse (United Kingdom)_

_Villa (France)_

_Black Real Estate:_

_Padfoot's Shag Pad (Hogsmead)_

_Town House (Madrid, Spain)_

_London Penthouse (United Kingdom)_

_Town House (Diagon Alley)_

_Black Castle (Scotland)_

_Grindelwald Real Estate:_

_Dark Fortress (Destroyed)_

_Potter Business Holdings:_

_Daily Prophet: 35%_

_Quality Quidditch Supplies: 45% (Majority Shareholder)_

_Flourish and Blotts: 18 % _

The list continued through the Blacks the Kingston's had no real estate or business holdings and Grindelwald had no business holdings either. Harry was shocked at not only his liquid assets but the worth of his non liquidated assets. 'Why are my non liquidated assets worth so much?' Harry asked as he looked at Sharptooth.

'When the the Dark Fortress was attacked Grindelwald moved all of his belongings into his vault here. Including something that is nothing short of extraordinary.' The Goblin stated as the wall to Harry's right opened and Sharptooth led them to his personal cart.

'Well I will look at the vault today, but is there any way to merge the Potter, Black, and Kingston vaults into one?' He asked as the got into the small cart.

'Yes sir, we will have it done by the end of the week. Keep your hands and feet in the cart at all times.' With that last statement they were off going deeper into the bowls of Gringotts then Harry had ever been before. Harry was in awe as they passed mountain trolls and dragons, Harry was grateful when the ride was over and they were standing in front of set of double doors with the same mark. 'Place your hand on the door,' Harry did as he was asked and the doors swung open.

_A/N this is the longest chapter yet, for some reason I didn't really enjoy writing this chapter. The question before was which of those girls will Harry be dating though its obvious the bit of info that is your reward is not obvious at all yet. Again you can MSN me at ____ or email me with the answer and I will respond._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

**Burn **

_**I own nothing **_

Harry stepped into the large cavern like vault and was shocked by what he saw, in the far right

corner there was huge mounds of gold but that didn't effect him. No it was the towering shelves of weapons, armor, and books. In the middle was a raised podium, upon the podium sat a black mask in the shape of a dragon. The mask it seemed was made of obsidian, it seemed as if the mask sucked in any and all light around it leaving it cloaked in shadows. Harry made his way to the mask and lifted it up, a thick book fell from within the mask. The book was bound in black leather with gold writing _Journal. _Harry lifted the book and opened it. Curvy script not unlike Dumbledore's filled the pages. Harry carefully slid the book into his back pocket and continued to observe the mask. Harry brought it up to his face slowly and jerked when it latched on moving and tightening. Harry panic coursed through his body, thinking the mask would kill him, and then it stopped, Harry slid his hands over his head only to find it covered. Then suddenly as if a hose had been shoved into his ear magic poured into him, filling him with power. Harry quickly grabbed the snout and pulled. The mask slid from his head just as easily as it had attached its self. Harry set the mask down and flipped through the journal before setting it down vowing to come back for the items.

Harry continued through the vault coming upon the book shelf, Harry picked up a couple of books, _The Blackest of Magic, Mind Arts for the Master, and Advance Transfiguration and Conjuring from A to Z. _Harry was most excited about the last one, he never thought he would find it. The book he owned stated that mastering the spells in both books would put him on a Masters level. Harry stacked the books and shrunk them sliding them into his pockets. Harry continued until he reached the armory, Harry stared in awe at the object on the wall. It was a long staff made of yew, on top of the staff was a large black dragon's head and clutched in its mouth was a brilliant Sapphire. Harry didnt know much about staff's other then the fact that it could amplify a wizards magic by 10 fold and there were very few of them left, the art of creating them had been lost through out the ages.

Harry grasped the staff and felt a tingle of power run through his arms, lifting he noticed that it only came up to his chest. _Well I guess they can't be too big or they would become more of a hindrance in a duel. _Harry thought to him self as shrank it and slid the now wand sized staff into his pocket. Harry quickly made his way back to the book shelve and picked up a book called _The Art of Staff Casting_ Harry continued through the armory picking up a set of battle robes made of what looked like Basilisk hide and a long dark cloak made of the same material. Harry went back to the podium and was about to leave when his eyes caught site of a wall filled with, _eggs_ he thought to him self. Harry made his way to the wall and his eyes widened as he read some of the labels. _Basilisk, Nundu, Hippogriff, Augurey, Thestral, Frost Phoenix, Griffin, Lethifold, Sphinx..._the list continued. _Bloody hell, he was in the middle of creating an army of creatures before his defeat...he was so close to winning...this would have assured his victory. _Harry thought to him self as he looked over them all. With out consciously meaning to Harry's hand as if guided by his magic, wrapped his hand around the only creature who had one egg there. Harry drew the ice cold blue egg from the shelf and stared at it as some of his magic coursed from his hands and into the egg. The egg shook as hair line cracks appeared in the egg and pieces started falling from the egg. Harry reached out and delicately pulled some of the pieces from there spots. On the inside of the egg was a small bird with bright blue feathers on his wings, head and back. But his chest and tail was covered in white fluffy feathers.

Harry slipped his hand inside the very large egg and scooped out the wet bird that was no bigger then the palm of his hand. Harry leveled a wand at the creature and whispered a cleaning spell, the gooey substance was wiped clean the small bird finally opened its eyes and the cool blue eyes met Harry's emerald ones. Harry felt a jolt through his body as there minds became tethered to each other and they bonded. The Phoenix let a small tune that chilled him to the core the core and yet at the same time put his mind at ease. 'Hello little one,' Harry whispered stroking the bird softly. Another thrill escaped the birds mouth and Harry smiled, 'Glacius it is then,' Harry replied as he set the bird on his shoulder. Harry turned back and grabbed the mask and book shrinking and stowing them in his pocket.

'OK I'm ready to go Sharptooth,' Harry said exciting the vault. The Goblin looked up at Glacius and smiled.C

'I told you that this vault would be most interesting Mr. Potter.' Sharptooth said as they got into the cart.

'Yes, yes you did, thank you,' Harry said as the cart began to rocket through the underground catacombs of the bank. The cart came to a stop at Sharptooth's office, the stepped back into the office.

The Goblin then went through his desk and pulled out a pack of bank drafts with Harry's name on it. Then he pulled out a Muggle wallet and placed it on the tables, 'Mr. Potter these are your bank drafts this Muggle wallet will give you any amount of currency that you need just think of the amount.' Harry thanked the Goblin and took the items and left making his way through the hall way. When Harry walked into the lobby Ron and Hermione were sitting looking very impatient, they were pacing and Ron kept checking his watch. Glacius turned and thrilled, 'Sure thing Glacius.' The bird quickly disappeared in burst of ice cold fire.

'Sorry guys,' Harry stated tucking the necklace into his shirt as he strutted over to them opening his palms in surrender.

'Bloody hell,' mate Ron chuckled shoving his hands into his pockets and stepping forward. 'You were down there for an _hour and half_,' Ron whined with a good natured smirk.

'Ron! Harry probably had a lot of things to discuss, you know as well as I do that as the head of two pureblood families that Harry probably had a lot of things to go over.' Hermione said in her know it all voice.

Ron blushed and looked away after giving her a quick glare. 'I'm sorry guys...well what do you guys wanna do?'

'I was thinking about getting a new broom...now...that...' Ron trailed off having the good sense to turn around looking embarrassed. Harry let a frown cross his face for just a second before clearing it up...Sirius would not want him to think that way. Sirius would want them to go out and by a bunch of stuff.

Harry smiled in good nature, 'I can use a new one too, I don't want the broom Sirius got me getting damaged or anything.' Harry quickly put both his arms around there shoulders as the stepped out of the bank. Harry walked with them both over to Quality Quidditch Supplies and stepped inside. Harry and Ron made there way to the broom section and began browsing.

'I think Hermione has a crush on you mate,' Ron whispered in Harry's ear as they browsed the brooms. Ron was looking at a Keeper orientated brooms not as fast as some of the other ones but they weighted for sharp turns and angled moves.

"WHAT!' Harry answered loudly in a questioning way, taking his eyes off the _Firebolt Spitfire _the newest broom in the Firebolt series.

'SHHH!' Ron hushed as he picked up and examined the _Nimbus 3000 XL_. It was a large broom with top speeds of 165 MPH and it came with all of the standard charms. The brooms extra weight would help Ron keep balance at those speeds so he could make angled turns, dives and kicks. 'I heard her talking to Ginny about it earlier this week, she was asking her if she would me mad at her or something if she asked you out.' Ron finished putting the broom back on the shelf and turned to the _Firebolt KE._

'Wow...I thought there was something going on between you and her...you know to be honest.' Harry said as he looked down the shaft of the _Comet Star Fire. _Harry put the broom back onto the shelf and began looking at the _Nimbus 3000 _the standard addition. Harry turned to Ron who frowned a bit before smiling a bit.

'I..I use to like her until last year, we would be fighting constantly...I kind of have a thing for..._Katie Bell.' _He whispered as he put pulled out a voucher for the for the _Nimbus 3000 XL._

'Katie Bell huh?' Harry asked as he pondered his decision of broom's The _Comet Star Fire_ was the fastest broom on the market. The top speed was 180 MPH and it had all of the standard charms and an added buffering charm for the rider so they wouldn't have to feel the cutting wind which was nice. The _Firebolt Spitfire _though only reached speeds of 170 MPH but from the description on the broom it would reach top speed in 80 seconds which was half the time it would take the _Comet Star Fire._ Harry continued to ponder and asked, 'So are you going to ask her out?'

Ron groaned, 'I don't know...she's really pretty and a great Quidditch player...I think I might be too far out of her league.' Ron turned away with a blush and looked at the two brooms Harry was looking at. 'The _Comet_ is more of a chaser broom really, you would be better off with the _Spitfire's _ acceleration as a seeker.' Harry nodded sagely and still looked between the two brooms.

'I agree,' he stated pulling out a voucher for the _Spitfire _and they made there way to the counter. 'What I don't agree with is your opinion of Katie, you've got the looks, the popularity, and now you've got the money...I'd say go for it.'

'Thanks Harry,' Ron murmured as they both handed there voucher to the young man behind the counter. The young man nodded and went into the the back. Harry and Ron continued to chat while they waited. 'So what are you going to do about Hermione?' He asked pulling out his bank ledgers.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, 'I honestly don't know, I mean she pretty and I think we would be good together...but,' Harry said.

'But what?' Ron asked as he moved on to another section and picked out a brand new set of Keeper gear.

They made there way back to the counter and he set his gear on the counter, 'I think...I think I like this Muggle I've been spending time with...shes really great, nice, funny, cute, and intelligent. But her personality can be a bit over bearing...she's always so bloody cheerful.'

The young man had returned with an older man there brooms under his arms in neatly wrapped boxes. 'Mr. Potter!' The older man came up thrusting out his hand enthusiastically, 'I'm John Thunder manger of this store. It's finally nice to meet our owner,' Harry took the mans hand and shook it. Ron gave Harry a questioning look the man noticed and answered for him, 'Back in the day when old Wellington was opening this shop Harry's great grandfather invested in the shop when Wellington passed a decade after he left his shares to Harry's great grandfather.' Ron nodded, though Harry could tell that he didn't really understand. '

'So lets see here, that will be 1,000 for the _Nimbus_, 1,500 for the _Spitfire, _and 100 for the _Keeper Gear._ Then you have a 20% discount for being the owner...so your total comes too 2,080 Galleons.'

'Actually sir the _Nimb-'' _ Ron was cut off as Harry tapped one of his drafts with his wand and handed it over to the old man. The old man nodded and placed it into the till and began to pack it up in some weightless bags. 'Harry you didn't have to do that I can afford it now you know.' Ron stated looking at Harry.

'I know you can...but I have more money then what I can do with so...think of this as a thank you gift for coming to the Ministry with me.' Harry said taking his bag and handing Ron his. Ron smiled and nodded. The two boys nodded and left the shop were they found Hermione still sitting outside waiting for them.

'Took you too long enough! I thought you were in there buying the whole store.' Hermione said standing up smiling.

Ron and Harry look at each other and then together they chorused, 'I want to go to Flourish and Blotts!' Harry and Ron laughed and made there way through the Alley until they made it to the crowded book store. Harry slipped in with Hermione while Ron waited out side, Harry made his way to the cashier.

'Hello, I have a friend in hear her name is Hermione Granger.' Harry pointed her out and the cashier nodded. Harry took out a blank bank draft and handed it to the women, 'when she comes up here pay for her items with this and letter her know to come find me outside when she's done.' Harry made his way back out side and was shocked as he saw Ron smoking a cigarette.

'What are you doing with that mate? That's a Muggle thing.' Harry asked a bit bewildered.

'I know...I just found out that Bill smokes them, has been for years.' Ron took another drag and let out the smoke. 'He let me try one when I caught him and threatened to tell mum,' Ron chuckled and took another drag. 'I go down and get them from this little shop in the village. Want one?' Ron asked holding out a gold colored pack filled with little white sticks.

'Why not,' Harry muttered taking one, Ron lit it with a lighter and Harry inhaled. Harry coughed harshly and inhaled some fresh air. 'How could you like these?' Harry sputtered but even then he could feel his body relaxing and his head getting light.

'You get use to it mate,' Ron muttered finishing his. Harry continued to smoke and the settled in to a comfortable silence. The stood out there for what seemed like forever and both enjoyed one more cigarette before the curly haired book worm came dashing out side with three bags filled with books. She rushed Harry and threw her arms around him burying her head in his neck, Harry patted her awkwardly on the back as she dislodged her self from him.

'Thank you so much Harry!' She practically yelled as she shifted her bags around and handed him the receipt. _Total: 800 Galleons _Harry smiled and placed the receipt in his pocket and motioned around the alley.

'Its no problem were do you want to go next?' Harry asked as she settled in next to Ron and Harry.

Three hours, two sets of new robes, an Owl, a new potions kit, new stationary, quills, ink, and half of the local candy shop latter. A very hungry tired and bag laden golden trio made there way into the Leaky Cauldron and had Tom prepare them a private room.

As they waited a voice called out to Harry, 'Harry my dear boy...no I'm sorry my dear man I was wondering if you were ever going to get here.' Harry turned to see Dumbledore dressed in bright blue robes with moving clouds make his way over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione carrying a wrapped parcel. 'You two don't mind if I have a word with you Harry for a moment do you?' He asked looking at Ron and Hermione. They both nodded and made there way into the private room. Dumbledore took Harry over to his booth and casted a silencing ward with a wave of his hand.

'Harry I told you at the end of term that I would no longer keep anything from you of that importance and that is one of the reasons that I am here right now. It has come to the Order's attention that Tom has taken on an apprentice.' Harry looked up eyes wide in shock as he digested the information.

'What...who?' Harry asked the Headmaster.

'We have our suspensions but they are only just that and most of them are students at Hogwarts one in particular...'

'Draco Malfoy,' Harry breathed out the name shock running through his body.

'Yes he is our main suspect but Tom has yet to mark him so there is nothing that we can do for now except keep a closer eye on him.' Dumbledore finished placing the parcel on the table, Harry was shocked that the pathetic ferret was even worthy of Voldemort's attention. 'We fear that his main task is to become Voldemort's second, and to kill or capture you some time this year.'

'Great, can't have a normal year at school can I?' Harry asked with a chuckle. Dumbledore smiled sadly at the young man in front of him

'You need not worry Harry...this year I have scheduled some extra lessons for you with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.' Harry nodded a frown creasing his face, how was he supposed to be able to keep him self protected from harm with Dumbledore's plans. Draco was learning from Voldemort himself. Harry shook his head clearing his thoughts away and he glanced back up at the old man.

'Thank you sir I look forward to it!' Harry lied enthusiastically Dumbledore smiled in approval and slid the package toward Harry.

'This is an early birth day present my boy seeing as you will be at Private Drive and I didn't want to take the risk of it being intercepted.' Harry tore the package opened and was shocked to see a dark wand sitting in a crystal case. 'That is Sirius' wand, I was able to persuade the Ministry to turn it over to me after his death.'

Harry swallowed dryly and lifted the case and observed it quietly, ' Thank you sir,' Harry whispered truthfully.

'Well Harry I must be going now, be sure to get home latter and send word to the Order if you feel the need to venture out to London or the Burrow this summer.' He said as he stood and made his way out of the pub.

Harry made his way into the private room and sipped the butter beer that Ron and Hermione had ordered for him. Tom came back and placed there orders and Ron turned to him and gave him a look.

'He just wanted to give me Sirius's wand,' Harry lied...he didn't want to worry them again this year...they deserved a normal year even if Harry couldn't have one. They finished there meal and Harry bid them farewell as they flooed away. Harry made his way out into the back of Diagon Alley and unwrapped his new broom. The handle was made of a dark red wood, the wood was smooth and free of any flaws and the polish gleamed under the light of the full moon. The bristles of the broom were sculpted and weaved into the shape of flame and were black with orange-red tips. Harry pulled out his wand and with a quick wave shrank all of his other bags and stuffed them into his bulging pockets before casting a quick Disillusionment Charm over himself and broom. Harry swung a leg over the broom and shot off into the night sky, Harry brought the broom to its top speed and marveled over how much faster it was. Harry speed over traffic and buildings doing loops and twists. Then Harry brought the broom up as high as it would go before the safety charms kicked in looking down Harry spotted the highway and .dived. Harry could feel the wind rushing past him, his ears were filled with the rushing sound of wind. Harry let out a yell of joy and pulled up when the ground was less then 20 feet in front of him Harry felt his shoes skim the asphalt and he continued weaving in and out of traffic. It wasn't until Harry was nearly hit by speeding car that he pulled up and got a safe distance away.

Harry continued to fly at half speed back to Surrey, Harry had entered the neighborhood and was on Meadow Lane. Harry could see Serena and Dorian sitting on the back porch talking about a job she had gotten at some high-end clothing chain.

'Babe I told you, you don't have to work I have the mon-' Dorian was saying as he smoked before Serena cut him off.

'I told you, I don't want to sit around and not do anything...I want to earn my way. At the very least I want to pay for my own classes Dorian. You've already done so much, moving us hear buying this house...'

'Okay Okay,' Dorian huffed holding up his hands in defeat. Harry saw Serena smile and kiss him, quickly losing interest Harry drifted up to the second story and watched as Kat browsed through a magazine and listened to some type of music. Harry couldn't help but smile at her as she scrunched up her nose and flipped a page. Harry continued to watch her until she got up and began to get undressed. Harry was about to leave when he noticed a dark bruise on her shoulder and on her arms. Harry watched as she got redressed in dark jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt, Harry heard her call out out to her sister that she was leaving. Harry touched down to the ground and shrank his broom which canceled the Disillusionment Charm on it. Harry then took off his robe and transfigured it into a shirt and then reapplied the Disillusionment Charm to himself.

Harry followed her as she stepped out side and began to walk to the park, _Were the hell is she going its like 8 o'clock? _Harry asked him self, Harry was more concerned about the bruises then anything. Harry continued to follow her until she got to the park she continued to walk through the park before she got to a spot near the play ground behind the bushes. She was staring at the spot for quite some time and Harry dropped the charm. As Harry became visible again he continued to watch her.

'What are you doing out here so late Kat?' Harry asked finally letting her know that he was there. She jumped and look back at him, fear filtered over her face before relief washed over it.

'Oh Harry, I'm so glad that its you,' she rushed over and hugged him. Harry thought the behavior was strange, they had only spent maybe 6 hours together since he had met her. Harry patted her back awkwardly before pushing her off.

'Are you OK?' Harry asked as he stared into her eyes. She grimaced and looked away, Harry let a hand trail to her shirt and pull the sleeve down gently.

'What happened Kat?' He asked she looked up at him in suprise.

'I was attacked earlier by some gang or something...every thing's okay I guess...I mean I got away just fine. There leader was really slow and fat,' she said the last part with a grimace and Harry felt his blood run cold. Had Dudley tried to rape Kat or was he just bullying her?

'Oy Dud there's that girl with your freak cousin!' Harry turned to see a group of teenagers make there way over. It had been the rat faced Piers that had called out to Dudley, Harry saw Dudley's expression and thought that maybe he would back off. Harry wasn't surprised when he didn't and he came over and sneered.

'What are you doing with such a pretty bird Potter?' Dudley asked cracking his knuckles and inching towards Harry's face. 'As I told her earlier, she's going to be mine weather she likes it or not so if I were you I would leave Potter. Dudley had grabbed Harry by the collar and pushed him into a tree.

'Let him go!'Kat yelled stomping over to Dudley, Piers grabbed her by the shoulder and she gasped in pain as he pined her to the ground. Harry heard her gasp in pain and Harry felt his rage boil over.

'Get your hands off of her you filthy _MUGGLE!' _Harry roared the last part and he could hear her gasp in suprise. 'GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER NOW!' He roared again as Dudley pushed him harder into the tree. 'Or I'll burn you all alive,' Harry whispered menacingly. Piers let out a loud menacing laugh

'He really is nuts isn't he Dud?' The rat faced boy asked as Dudley looked at Harry in fear loosened his grip and that was all Harry needed, Harry raised his knee into Dudley's private parts and smirked as he doubled over in pain. Harry grabbed a fist full of Dudley's hair and slammed his face into the tree. Piers was up and in the fight instantly, he through his fist into Harry's gut causing Harry to double over he went to launch another punch but with his seeker like reflexes Harry grabbed his fist. With a quick step Harry pulled the arm out up, sliding his left arm through Piers side he grabbed the boys neck and with a quick pull he snapped the boys arm in two. Piers let out a scream of pain and his legs gave out, Harry let the boy drop and turned to the last boy and drew his wand.

With a quick flick of his wrist a bone breaking curse flew from his wand shattered the boys ribs sending him flying back several feet. This time Harry turned back to Dudley and stomped on the boys face with his shoe. Harry heard a satisfying crunch and Dudley began moaning, _'Ardeo,'_ Harry hissed the orange spell jumped from his wand and hit Dudley in the chest. Dudley began to scream louder the Harry thought he could. The spell was designed to make the target feel as if they were burning from the inside out. The spell was broke however when Kat came running over and threw his wand arm down. Harry turned to her and gasped he had forgotten that she was there..._she saw everything...what do I do now?_

'Harry...your a wizard?' She asked Harry looked at her in awe and shock. _Is she a witch?_ Harry thought to him self.

About an hour latter found Harry and Kat in his trunk at the Dursley's Harry Obliviated Piers and the other boy but left Dudley with his memories as a reminder of what would happen next time. Harry was sitting on the black leather couch nursing a glass of Fire Whiskey and Kat was next to him holding a glass of water having denied his offer of the drink. Harry listened as she explained that her sister was a witch and that in America orphans were not told of there ability's until they were 18 and could leave the orphanage, then the government would put them in an adult education course. Harry nodded and listened to the story patiently, it turned out that her sister had opted for the self study option and that Kat her self was not magical.

Harry explained to her that it was possible that she was a squib or that her sister was just a muggleborn. Harry continued to sip his whiskey and he told her about his life and Voldemort, Harry was glad that he could tell her the full story finally. As he told the story she followed him as he unpacked his books, staff, mask, and perch for Glacius who he had yet to see since earlier that day when he said that he was going some were quiet. Harry moved back to the kitchen and continued his story as he unpacked all the candy left it on the counter. Harry had finally finished his drink and story as he placed his new broom the shelf in his bedroom and moved the firebolt to a shelf over his bed were he placed Sirius' wand.

'How good are you at magic?' She asked as she continued to eye the rooms in amazement.

'I've been told I'm pretty powerful, and right now I'd say I'm above average as far as spell knowledge goes I guess. My friend Hermione is bloody brilliant probably knows more spells then I do.' Harry said as he made his way into the potions room and stirred the potion 10 times clockwise and 30 times counter-clockwise. It had to be done before the end of the full moon.

'What is that?' She asked as Harry stirred the potion, Harry explained the potion to her and what it was going to do. Harry explained to her about his talents and power level the same way Glyph had. Just like when he told her about his past she gasped and made all the right noises at all the right places. Harry smiled, it was nice to have some one to talk to about his world who didn't know about it and couldn't end up endangering her.

Harry stifled a yawn and stretched his arms out, 'well I need to get to bed, I have a big day tomorrow as you well know now. Come on I'll walk you back to your house.' Harry said as they made there way back to his penthouse within the trunk. Harry was at the stairs when he turned back to see Kat sprawled out on his couch.

'What are you doing?' he asked as she sighed in comfort and stared at the empty unlit fire place.

She turned her head to face him and giggled, 'Can't I stay here tonight? I want to watch you take that potion tomorrow morning and its already so late.' Kat practically whined out the request and gave Harry her best puppy dog impression.

'Fine,' Harry muttered and with a flick of his wand and a muttered spell the fire place roared to life heating the room. 'Good night,' Harry said through a yawn and collapsed into his bed with a sigh.

Harry awoke the next morning to a scream and Harry darted out of bed grabbing his wand and rushing out cramming his glasses onto his face. Harry almost groaned as he saw what Kat was screaming at. Sparky was bustling around making breakfast and moaning about how Master will be so upset at her because she scared 'Master's guest' Harry rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

'It's OK Sparky don't worry I'm not upset,' Harry murmured patting the elf's head affectionately and going over to Kat.

'Sparky is a house elf, they are kind of like witch and wizard maids and butlers.' Harry explained at Kat's wide eyed stare at the little creature.

'Really...I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to wake you...its only 6.' She murmured, Harry shrugged and scratched the back of his head and yawned. 'Umm Harry,' she said Harry looked up to see she was pointing at him. Harry looked down and swore. He was in his boxer's and his usual morning problem was displaying itself proudly.

Turning on heel stormed back into his room, Harry took of his boxers and stepped into the shower and turned it on. Harry scrubbed himself and washed his hair Harry got out of the shower and brushed his teeth. Making his way back to his room Harry put on a pair of slacks and a robe. Harry buttoned up the robe and made his way out into the living room. Sparky was setting the table with Bacon, eggs, toast and jam, and beans. Harry ate his breakfast and browsed through the Daily Prophet before passing it over to Kat to look through excitingly. Harry noticed that Kat had skipped out on the beans and remembered that they usually weren't included in an American breakfast. Her looking through the Prophet of course brought up a bunch of questions that Harry answered on auto pilot. Stretching Harry stood finished his tea in one gulp and looked over to Sparky.

'Come one let's go its time for me to take the potion finally.' Harry stated to the elf and then waved at Kat who jumped up and followed. him into the potions lab. When the got there Harry was shocked to see Glacius perched at the table. 'Hey there, I missed you yesterday were did you run off too?' The Phoenix thrilled a tune and Harry nodded and made his way over and stroked the birds feathers lovingly.

'Oh my god its gorgeous!' Kat practically screamed causing Sparky to almost spill the potion she was ladling into the goblet. Kat stroked the birds feathers and cooed at it, 'what is it?' She asked as she stroked the bird. The bird thrilled again and Harry chuckled.

'_He_ is a Frost Phoenix and his name is Glacius...he says "thanks, I know I'm gorgeous" by the way as Harry unbuttoned his robe and made his way over to elf. Sparky took his robe leaving him bare chested as he took the smoking goblet. The potion was a shiny silver and smelled like burnt rubber. Harry sighed and lifted the goblet up to Glacius and said, 'cheers,' Harry tipped the goblet back and swallowed the horrible tasting liquid.

_A/N _

_So there you have it the 4th chapter. The fifth one should be posted some time latter tonight around 3 or 4 AM lol. Also there WILL be Harry/Tonks action in the book as there will be Harry/Hermione this will not be Harry being with 3 chicks at the same time. Who ever Harry will end up with is still unknown to me. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Clubbing **

**I own NOTHING **

Harry stood and stretched his arms out before grabbing his wand and making his way into the dueling room. Harry had just spent the better part of half neglecting all of his other training erecting shields over his mind and trying to find his animagus form or forms. When Harry entered the dueling room Harry began firing dark curses wordlessly with both his wand and the lower level ones with out his wand. After about an hour of that he threw out his hands and clicked his fingers causing a small fire to erupt below the dummy's feet. It had been two weeks since he had taken the potion. The pain had been almost unbearable and he had passed out, when he awoke he found Kat sitting over him looking worried. Her thought filtering through his head every time she looked him in the eye. Since then Harry had seen her twice each time they went out to get dinner together.

Harry's feelings for the girl were still conflicting, he was sure he liked, more then he had any other girl he had ever met. Kat though was different, she was a Muggle there was no place for her in his world. Harry had also hidden the fact that he planned on hunting down and killing possibly the most powerful wizard to roam the earth since the founders. Harry found him self in his room dressing in a pair of Dudley's old jeans and an over sized shirt. Tonight he was going out to meet her again, Serena's manager had been giving her a hard time about her sales these past few weeks. So it had been decided that Harry was going to go in there and buy a whole new wardrobe and then they were going out to a "club". Harry didn't quite understand the notion of a club...to him it sounded like a pub but he would see latter on that night.

Sighing Harry exited the trunk and with a wave of his hand locked it up. Harry went over and stroked Hedwig's feathers fed her some owl treats before opening the window for her. Hedwig hooted affectionately and flew out for night of hunting. Harry exited his room and made his way down the stairs passing by a frightened set of Dursley's watching TV. Harry smirked at the numerous stitches crossing over Dudley's nose before exiting the house. That night still haunted him, he had enjoyed punishing Dudley for his ignorance and blatant stupidity. Harry could feel the darkness within himself, it was there and it was growing and Harry...surprisingly didn't mind it.

Now that didn't mean Harry was going to go around killing Muggles and raping innocent women but he had read some of his great grandfather journal. Grindelwald had wanted to seize control over the Ministry and began to stomp out some of the ignorance in this world. Harry hadn't quite liked the way it had been handled attacking magical villages and burning them to the ground to prove a point. _For the greater good_ the had repeated several times through out the journal, Harry had also learned about the mask and the staff. The mask had been created by the man himself, it could absorb the magic from those it killed and supplement the users magic. What it had done essentially was make Grindelwald who was a mage, a sorcerer. The staff had been Morgana's and Grindelwald had found it in some old ruins in Scotland. According to the book it had a brother out there the Staff of Merlin but Grindelwald hadn't found but in his journal he stated he had been close.

Harry's training had been going relatively smoothly well as smooth as it could go. He had all but mastered Occlumency with his new gift and Legilimency was getting better but he was months away before he attained the level the book had stated he could get to but all it would take was patience. Fire elemental practice was slow and hard but he was progressing he could call flame. but it drained him magically. The book stated that it would get easier with time and soon he would be able to call down storms of magma...he couldn't wait. Animagus training was painstakingly slow he had no results yet and he could barley change the length of his hair when it came to Metamorphmagus training. His best result had been with wandless magic, he could cast most of the spells he had learned before he started training wandlessly so he was happy about came up to Kat's house and hadn't even knocked on the door before she came bounding out and trowing herself into his arms.

Harry hugged the girl back before lightly pushing her way, 'Ready?' Harry nodded in response to her question. The walked through the park chatting idly about daily routines her sister, his friends, and his training. Harry liked no loved being with her after a day of hard training her cheery personality was a welcomed oasis to his serious life. By the time they had gotten to Serena's store there hands had some how gotten a hold of each other. Harry quickly let go when they saw Serena who was ringing up an older lady with an up turned nose.

They waited patiently while she finished up and then made there way over to the young women greeting her. 'Hey there you two, what are you doing here?' She asked moving from behind the counter and giving Kat a hug.

Harry smiled motioned to his attire and stated, 'I need a new wardrobe...all of it casual, business casual, professional, and I can use one of those Armani suites or two.' Harry stated quoting Kat, to a tee. Harry didn't know what an Armani suit was or why he needed two but he trusted Kat. Serena's eyes widened and the she laughed at them.

'Are you serious...you guys are too much what are you really doing here?' She asked between gasps of laughter. Kat had told him this might happen so reaching for his Muggle wallet he pulled it open to see the wad of money sitting there. Harry showed it to Serena who's eyes widened and then she whispered, 'is that real Harry or is it magicked?'

'Nope all mine and really the sky is the limit really because this is connected to vault at Gringotts so we can go crazy and truthfully I kind of want to.' Harry finished looking around the high class store. They spent about four hours in the store, picking out about 8 trousers, 10 t-shirts, 10 pairs of jeans, 15 polo shirts, 15 button down professional shirts, and three of those suits. Harry had gotten a really expensive watch that said _Rolex_ what ever that was supposed to mean and Kat picked out a tight fitting yet slinky dark green dress at Harry's instance.

'So what's going on between you two?' Serena asked as Kat slid off her cloths and tossed them to the floor.

'I don't really know...' she said trailing off at the end as she slid the green dress up her toned legs and slipped her arms through the straps. 'He's just so hard to read...it seems at times that he likes me but others like when I'm over talking about his world he gets this funny face. Like he doesn't want me to be apart of it I know he's scared of this Voldemort bloke and that he's trying to train up to beat him but...it also seems that sometimes he gets agitated with me.' She said sadly as she admired the dress in the mirror before sliding it off.

'Don't worry sis, I know he likes you...if its meant to happen it will if not then move on and find someone you will be happy with for longer then the summer.' Serena said as Kat stepped out and handed her the dress. 'Dose it fit?'

Kat nodded her head yes and they continued to chat about girl things as Harry walked around the store looking at nick knacks and jewelry. Harry eventually made it back to the girls who had all of his items ready for check out. They made there way and Harry watched as everything was rung up.

'That Mr. Potter will be 8,660 pounds,' Serena said smugly. Harry grimaced not at the total but at the fact he was spending this much on clothes. Harry pulled the wad of cash out and set it on the table and let his thoughts drift away as she counted and checked the money. _Okay I know I like Kat, but...could this really continue when I go back to Hogwarts?_ He asked himself as he stared at her from the side. _I'll just see what happens and if anything dose happen me and her can talk it out latter. _ When Serena was done counting out the money she handed Harry a long itemized receipt that he rolled up and stuffed in his jeans pocket. Harry allowed Kat to drag him back over to the dressing rooms and lower one of the suits over the door.

'Hey, put this on,' Kat demanded as Harry took the suit and she grabbed her own bag entered the room next to his. Harry pulled of his jeans, t-shirt, and trainers the he slid on the black trousers and the black silk shirt. Harry tucked the shirt into the pants and slid the bet on, Harry then put on the coat and straightened him self out. Harry held the emerald green neck tie tried several times to tie it per the packages instructions.

'Fuck it,' Harry whispered and with a flick of his wrist it tied its self, then finally Harry slid on the shiny black shoes and laced them up before stepping out. Harry was met by a cat call from...Dorian of all people.

Dorian turned to Serena an called out, 'hey babe I may just have to leave you for this lovely thing over he.' Dorian ended with chuckle that turned into a full out laugh as he saw Harry's face who was scowling. 'I'm just having a bit of fun, calm down.' Dorian said as he too went through Harry's bags before finding the watch. 'Here you go,' he said tossing the velvet box to Harry who caught it with ease.

'Thanks,' Harry muttered as he slid the watch onto his left wrist and turned to admire him self in the mirror. 'Damn you were right I do look good,' Harry stated with a smirk which caused Dorian to chuckle.

'Not as good as the female though,' he said pointing past Harry.

Harry turned and saw Kat stepping out if the dressing room, she was wearing an emerald dress which was tight over her chest and stomach but flared out over her waist and stopped just below mid thigh. 'No definitely not,' he muttered as she made her way over with a large smile on her face.

'Ready to go to the club handsome?' Kat asked wrapping an arm around his and giggling. As Serena came over complimented her on her dress.

'Sure, I guess gorgeous,' Harry shot back the complement ans smirked when she blushed and ignored the playful smiles on Serena and Dorian's face.

Pulling out a cigarette Dorian placed it in his mouth, 'Come on then two lets get going.' Dorian took the cigarette out of his mouth to quickly kiss Serena, 'see you when you get there.' Dorian put it back into his mouth and they left the store. Harry and Serena quickly dodged behind a corner and Harry placed all of his bags on the ground and then with a wave of his wand he tried a new charm he had picked up and smiled when it worked. Harry had sent the bags back to his his trunk with a variation of the vanishing charm he had learned from the book he had gotten in the vault. They rounded back out of alley only to find Dorian leaning up against his BMW smoking his cigarette.

'You guy's done with your hocus pocus?' He asked with a smirk as they both climbed into the back seat of his car.

'You just wish you could do it.' Kat said sticking her tongue out at him as he got into the front seat and started the car.

'I never denied that, then I could turn you into ferret,' he murmured as they pulled out the shopping plaza .

Laughter burst out of Harry's mouth as Dorian said that, getting questioning looks from the other two. Harry caught his breath and explained why it was so funny to him. The others began to laugh too and they settled into a comfortable silence as they speed down the high way. They made it London about an hour latter, and Dorian pulled into a parking garage and parked the car. They walked about two blocks until made it to a large building blasting loud music that could be heard from the street. Dorian made his way up to the bouncer, a large Muggle man with huge muscles and a bald head.

'Dorian Thomas and guests,' he murmured to the man passing him a wad of twenty pound notes. The man pretended to check the list and then lifted the rope.

'Have a good time Mr. Thomas,' he grunted as the people in line all let out shouts of protest. As they entered the club Dorian was talking to the hostess and passed her another wad of twenty's securing them a VIP booth.

Harry looked around the building was huge, there were two floors the first floor was a large dance floor filled with women and men dancing to the music. At the far end of the dance floor there was a stage were a man with some type setup that Harry had never seen before and a couple of those portable computers. On either side there was a bar with stools and a couple of high top tables. They were led up to the second floor which had three bars on the left right and far north end, a small dance floor and several couches and tables. It was crowded but nothing like it was on the first floor. They were led a couch and table in the corner, not ten seconds after they sat down a waitress came over.

'Hello you guys, what can I get for you?' She asked while she eyed both Harry and Dorian (who was dressed in a similar outfit appraising.

Kat noticed too and slid over to Harry wrapped her arm around his waste causing him to jerk back and give her an odd look. Kat glared at him and turned away, Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Dorian.

'Two rum and cokes and apple martini,' he said to the waitress who nodded before pointing at both Harry and Kat.

'These two of age?' She asked looking between the three of them.

Dorian reached up and held her hand, 'of course they are.' He said sending her a wink the waitress blushed and hurried off.

'How did you know that was going to work?' Harry asked smirking at Dorian who had pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Harry who accepted this time.

'Well they should check, but there not going to ask any questions while were up here, the table alone is going to cost about 2 or 300 pounds.' Harry saw Dorian looking around for his lighter, looking around Harry saw that no one was watching and with a click of his fingers he lit both of there cigarettes. Kat backed away some what only crawl over Harry's lap and snatch Dorian's cigarettes, Harry was again surprised by the action. Harry looked at the package and saw that it was a cool blue green color, the cigarette its self tasted like a peppermint stick. Kat placed a cigarette into her mouth and reached up with her face and touched the end of her cigarette to Harry's.

'Damn it Kat don't let Serena know I'm letting you smoke, you remember what happened last time she caught you.' Dorian said taking a drag from his own.

'Hey, I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I want one I mean its not like letting me drink is any different.' She huffed blowing out a cloud of smoke, 'any way I'm older then Harry.'

'I'm technically an adult though,' Harry said with a smirk waving his family rings in front of her, as he took another drag from his cigarette.

'Maybe in your world but here your just a kid that lives with his Auntie and Uncle,' she said sticking out her tongue. By this time the waitress had already dropped off there drinks and they were all sipping on them.

'Well in my world I'm also famous I have women falling before me, maybe I should try and work some of that Potter magic here.' He shot back playfully as she sipped her drink.

Kat looked up and glared at him, 'you think you could huh? Fine I bet...that...you couldn't even get _her_ to dance with you.' She said looking around an pointing at a tall red blond haired blue eyed women sitting alone at the bar sipping some type of drink. The girl had large breasts and long legs all of which were barley covered with a black dress.

'You don't think I could huh?' Harry asked standing finishing his drink which he loved more then the whiskey he had at home. Harry slammed the glass on the table and said, 'fine watch this.' Harry made his way over to the girl and leaned next to her, Harry watched as she finished her drink and then he signaled the bar tender over. 'Can I get whatever this beautiful young lady was drinking and a rum and coke?' Harry asked handing the man a 20 pound note, The bar tender nodded and came back with drinks and Harry's change which he denied letting the man keep the change. Harry slid the drink over to her, 'Hello, my name is Harry, Harry Potter.'

The girl looked over to Harry and eyed him up and down before smiling, 'Cindy James, its nice to meet you Harry.' The girl was maybe around 19 or 20 and Harry smirked inwardly dropping his Occlumency shields he looked into her eyes and probed for information, Harry being a novice was only able to breeze over the most recent memories and smirked.

'How are classes going at uni?' Harry asked watching as her eyebrows shot up in surprised.

'How did you know?' She asked as Harry finished his drink, Harry was beginning to feel very light headed and relaxed.

Harry smirked and leaned in to whisper into her ear, 'the same way I know that you want to dance with me. Magic.' Harry let his lips brush her lips when he said "magic" and offered his hand. She smiled, took his offered hand and followed him out to the dance floor.

'Magic huh?' She asked as she began to sway her hips and Harry matched her movements. 'What else can you do, predict the future? Can you hear my thoughts now?' She said with small smile.

'Sorry it only works when I want a beauty such as your self to dance with me. Once I'm on the dance floor I lose my gift.' The young women snickered continued to dance through a couple of songs. Cindy excused herself and Harry made his way back to the couch were Kat was sitting there glaring at him. Harry looked around to see Dorian and Serena dancing together on the dance floor.

'Come on Kat lets dance together,' he said grabbing her by the arms and lifting her off the couch and dragging her out to the dance floor.

'Why dance with me when you can dance with the blond ditz with huge boobs!' She snapped pulling her arm away.

'Don't be that way you were the one that bet me I couldn't get her to dance with me!' Harry snapped back, 'if you wanted to dance with me so badly all you had to do was ask!' Harry turned and walked over to the bar and ordered a rum and coke, Harry sipped the drink as he watched Kat stand there and glare at him before she came back over to him and sighed leaning against him.

'Sorry,' she murmured. 'Do you wan-' Kat was cut off as a huge explosion resounded from the bar and four hooded figures stormed into the bar killing everyone in site.

'Death Eater's,' Harry murmured setting down his drink in shook. _How did they know...it had to be a coincidence..._

'Kat go to Serena and Dorian...bring them here and then stay behind me no matter what.' Harry ordered as he closed his eyes, _Glacius I need you and the Mask_! Harry thought as he called out to his new familiar. Then in a blast of blue bone chilling fire the phoenix arrived with his mask, Harry took the mask and slid it onto his face. Harry felt it close over his head and tighten to a perfect fit.

Harry drew out his wand and turned to see Dorian holding Serena and Kat standing behind them, ' Glacius take them home and come back.' Harry ordered the phoenix, 'each of you grab a hold of one of his tail feathers.'

'But Harry-' Kat started.

'DO AS I SAY NOW!' Harry shouted back at Kat causing her to flinch they each took a tail feather as one of the Death Eaters looked up and saw the phoenix disappear and a figure clad in a suit holding his wand aloft.

'Lookie, the big bad man wants to play with Bella,' Harry's eyes widened at the shrill voice filled with insanity. Bellatrix and the Death Eater's began to charge up the stairs and just as they entered the second floor Harry let out a primal roar and slammed his hands together. Fire burst from the floor throwing one of the Death Eater's down into the DJ's setup effectively killing or knocking him out.

'Ohh he's an elemental how FUN!' Bellatrix shouted with an insane glee. '_Crucio!' _The insane women shouted.

With a flick of his wand one of the unknown Death Eaters soared in between the spell and Harry causing the man to scream in pain before Bellatrix canceled the curse. With a flick of his wand Harry sent a stunner towards the man before spinning out of the way of pale orange spell and a spiraling purple one. Harry continued to dodge curses from the Death Eaters firing off spells of his own which were either blocked or dodged.

_Damn it...after all my work...after all of my training the only thing I can do is just survive!_ Harry thought angrily as his bone breaking hex was shielded and his cutting curse dodged.

'_Mutatio Canis!' _Harry shouted sweeping his wand in a grand gesture. Bits of furniture, wood, and glass seemed to melt together and morph into 4 very large pit-bulls. _I'm not going down and I'm not going to just survive I'm going to beat them!_ Harry thought as two of the pit-bulls latched onto the second unknown Death Eater. _'Contingo!' _Harry shouted the dark purple jet flew from his wand and hit the man square in the chest. The man fell to the ground as his ribs broke and caved in from the Rib Breaking hex. Harry saw Bellatrix finally blasted the other two dogs away from her and almost as soon as it hit they ground she fried the killing curse towards Harry.

Harry dodged, '_Inflatus,' _Harry barked out, and a bright red curse shot from his wand.

'_Protego,' _ Bellatrix called out the blasting curse ricochetedinto the bar causing it to burst into pieces. _'Morsus,' _snapped back, the bright yellow curse jolted from her wand.

Harry blocked the unknown hex and fired back, _'Perustum.' _The curse shot towards Bellatrix and the witch through up a shield.

As her shield went up Bellatrix extended her hand and shouted, '_Caries.' _Harry was caught by surprised at the show of wandless magic and didn't have time to dodge.

'_Protego!' _ A shield of bright blue light sprang from his wand only to have the curse smash through the shield. Harry through up his left arm instinctively to protect his face, the spell struck him in his arm and sent him spiraling back. Harry screamed in pain as the decaying curse began to eat away at his flesh.

'I WIN!' Bellatrix shouted gleefully as she hopped up and down eagerly. Harry moaned and got up to his knees glaring at Bellatrix. Harry knew the curse, it would slowly make its way from his hand and lower arm up to his shoulder and then through out his body. There wasn't a counter curse and no way to heal the effects if Harry wanted to live...

'_Perseco!' _Harry roared in anger slashing his wand, Bellatrix stopped her mad smile still on her face and watched in shock as the masked mans arm just below the elbow went sailing through the air. Harry opened his mouth and let out a primal scream of pain and rage, Harry drew all of the magic from the mask and threw and tapped into his inner magic blue and whit fire sprung to life around Bellatrix creating a swirling tornado of fire. Harry heard the bitch scream in pain seconds before she disapperated. Blackness began to creep into his subconsciousness and his eyes began to feel heavy. His last thought was a call for his familiar to come get him before he succumbed to the darkness and to the painless bliss that awaited him,

Kat, Dorian, and Serena were transported into Harry's trunk all three of which were very shaken and scared. 'This is Harry's trunk,' Kat said to the other two in company both of whom Kat told about the place earlier. Sparky came bustling out of her room her large ears flapping over up and down comically.

'Were is masters Harry?' Sparky asked looking between the groups. Kat ignored Dorian's surprised curse as he pulled Serena behind him protectively.

'Some hooded guys came into the bar we were at and attacked every one, Harry stayed to fight them off.' Kat said kneeling in front of the house elf. Sparky let out a loud anguished cry and dropped to her knees her small body being wracked with sobs. Glacius flew over to his perch which was also occupied by Harry's owl Hedwig. The two birds began making nosies at each other as if they were talking.

'Everything is going to be okay Sparky come on why don't you sit down and I'll make everyone some tea.' Kat murmured lifting the house elf to her feet.

'No misses I'll do it...it would make Sparky feel betters,' the elf muttered collecting her self and going to make tea.

They made there way to the black leather couch in front of the fire place and sat down, 'crazy little thing.' Dorian muttered as he sat down wrapping an arm around Serena.

'Do you think Harry will be okay?' Serena asked Kat with wide eyes as Dorian took out a cigarette and lit it. Almost instantly Sparky popped out and laid out an ash tray before disappearing again/

'I don't know, I get the impression that Harry's good at magic...maybe even amazing now that hes been practicing this summer but there were four of them.' Kat said as tears began to pour out of her. She was worried about him and felt horribly guilty about there little spat right before it happened. _What am I going to do? What if he dies? _ She thought as Serena and Dorian moved over both wrapping there arms around her.

'He'll be fine,' as soon as the words left Dorian's mouth Glacius disappeared in a ball of blue fire dropping the temperature in the room by about five degrees. Kat stood waiting for Glacius to return almost three minutes latter there was a flash of cold fire and a thud. Kat scrambled over the couches and stood shocked at what she saw.

_A/N Sorry about the slow update guys I got side tracked by life but now I'm back there should be another chapter up latter tonight or tomorrow night. To answer some questions yes Harry will hook up with both Tonks and Hermione. As for who he will date or end up with I haven't decided yet I wanna see what ones I enjoy writing the most before I make my choice but the hook up with Kat is about to happen!_

'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**His Grandfather's Plan**

**I OWN NOTHING**

Kat stared at the body in front of her, Harry was laying face down in the plush cream colored carpet. Blood began to soak through the carpet leaving a dark red puddle, Kat stared speechless as she stared at the bleeding stump were Harry's left arm use to be, before letting out a loud ear piercing scream. Dorian and Serena both shot up and pulled Kat to the side as the phoenix hopped over and and placed his head to the stump. Kat broke free sobs wracking her body as he tried to claw her way over to Harry's prone body.

'Harry...Harry talk to me...HARRY!' Kat screeched trying to shake him. Glacius gave an angry shriek.

'Kat come here,' Dorian demanded grabbing the girl under her arms and dragging her away kicking and screaming for Harry. Tears pored down her face as the phoenix moved back into position and began to cry over the wound. Serena was in front of Kat trying to hold her down wrapping her arms around the poor girl while Dorian held her in place.

Serena looked over her shoulder and gasped in suprise through her silent tears, Harry's skin was beginning to neatly stitch itself over the stump that was just below his elbow. Soon the phoenix lifted its head and the skin was completely stitched over the wound. Serena let go of Kat letting Dorian keep a hold of the sobbing wreck and flipped Harry over gently. He was paled he had lost a lot of blood, Hedwig had flew over and landed on the fainted boys shoulder and hotted sadly. Serena placed her hands around the mask and pulled it off with ease as it unwrapped its self. Serena placed the mask aside and checked looked at Harry's face it was pale like his arms and neck but his lips weren't blue.

Serena looked over at Glacius hoping the bird would know what to do, the bird nodded its head in way as if to say that it would be okay and then flapped his wings and went towards Harry's room. 'Dorian help me lift him up,' she ordered Dorian let go of Kat who was sobbing on the floor thinking the worst. Lifting the boy bridle style he brought the boy to a large room with a large king sized bed in the middle and set him down. The room had two night stands, one with a lamp and the other bare. Hedwig too flew in and deposited Harry's wand on the bedside table and posted herself on Harry's bed frame next to the phoenix above him.

'We need to take him to a hospital.' Dorian muttered as he set the boy down. The phoenix thrilled and shook its head from side to side.

'I think he's going to be okay Dorian.' Serena said trusting the blue and white bird.

Dorian scoffed, 'he just lost his arm and about a litter of blood Serena now is not the time to listen to a bird.' He muttered pulling out his cellphone.

'That bird is a phoenix there tears have healing properties they can heal almost anything not contaminated by dark magic.' she said pulling out her wand and doing a basic warming charm on Harry and stripping him to his underwear. There wasn't much she could do with magic but she had learned up to what Americans considered third year at the eight year school.

Glacius huffed at Dorian as if daring him to question it again. Dorian sighed before running his fingers through his hair. 'Fine but we have to keep checking on him...the minute he gets a fever or his lips turn blue we need to take him phoenix tears or not.' He said as he left the room to go get a cool towel. Dorian was in the kitchen soaking a towel in warm water when he saw Kat stand wiping her face tears still falling.

'Come on Kat you can lay with him, we think he's going to be okay.' Dorian said ringing out the towel and leading her into Harry's room. Dorian placed the towel on Harry's head as Kat crawled into the bed curling into him throwing an arm over his steadily rising and falling chest. Dorian and Serena left each would take turns checking on Harry every hour for the rest of the night.

_He was furious, he stomped through the manor swiftly his black robes billowing like smoke behind him. He had sent out four of his followers out to raid a Muggle bar for fun only for them to get defeated. Bellatrix had been the only one to return, she had immediately been taken to the hospital ward in his manor. He made his way through the halls going to visit Bellatrix to see what he could learn from her. His blood red eyes were narrowed in furry and his slit like nostrils were flared in anger. The Bar had been brought to flame but the Aurors had swarmed in using a flame freezing ward and extracted his followers two of which had been , Crabbe, and Yaxley were now sitting in Ministry holding spells waiting to be carted off to Azkaban. _

_He entered the room throwing the door wide open with a bang. The terrified matron jumped back in fear. Severus on the other hand continued his work administering potions, 'my Lord, forgive me for not bowing but if I stop now she may die.' Severus whispered._

'_As you are Severus.' he muttered starring at Bellatrix in fury. Her entire right side was covered in third and fourth degree burns he could she her lungs charred black through her mangled breast. Now he didn't have any friends or lovers they created weaknesses but he had to admit that he cared for Bella to an extent. Probably as much as he could care for someone other then himself. 'Who did this Severus?' Snapped the Dark Lord angrily._

'_My best guess my Lord would be a Fire Elemental of some kind, there is no residue spell magic in her burns.' Severus stated calmly as the matron once again began healing her lung before closing her chest the best she could. Severus tipped a vial of some potion into Bellatrix's mouth causing the chest to close over more neatly. _

_Drawing his bone white wand he placed it gently on Bella's forehead and thought, 'Legilimens.' Images of the battle assaulted his conscious and he saw the figure hack off his own arm before summoning the fire. His eyes widened in shock the figure or more importantly his mask it couldn't' be it was the Mask of Grindelwald but the man himself was locked in a tower in Germany. Could it be? was this Grindelwald's heir? The man was powerful he had taken out three tier two Death Eaters and had come to a stalemate with the a tier four Death Eater possibly the winner. Bellatrix was strong and skilled but not the most skilled. Severus and Lucius both could better her in a duel and he had other more unknown agents that were more powerful but still Bellatrix was a Mage like the other two a very rare thing to have so many grouped together. _

_He lifted his wand and stalked out with out a word as he made his way back through the dark twisting hallways to his throne chamber he saw Wormtail cowering in the corner in his anger he sent the torture curse at the pitiful man who screamed in agony. _

Harry jolted awake gasping in pain, Harry tried to push him self up only to lose balance and tumble out the bed. 'God Damn it,' Harry swore, _how did I lose balance_ he thought trying to push himself up only to be shocked when he saw most of his left arm missing. The memories of the night before came flooding back to him. Harry laid there in shock staring at the stump, Harry couldn't believe he had let that bitch best him like that. _Well she didn't come off any better_ _either, _Harry thought. _At least she still has her arm you pathetic excuse of a wizard_, he thought darkly. Harry looked up as Dorian rushed into the room, He sighed in relief and helped lift Harry up avoiding Harry's dark gaze. Harry figured that Glacius must of healed his stump and he settled himself on his bed.

Soon Kat and Serena joined him, 'What time is it?' Harry asked darkly grabbing his wand and summoning a pair of jeans and black t-shirt. Harry allowed the wand to slide into the holster which he was sure they couldn't of removed last night due to the charms in place.

'Its a little after 2:00,' Kat murmured as Harry tried to pull the jeans up his legs with one arm she bent over and helped him finish sliding them up and buttoned them for him. Harry looked away disgusted with himself. He grabbed the t-shirt and was able to get it on with out help after a few minutes of trying.

'Thank you guys, but I need you to leave for now please.' Harry said darkly not looking at any of them not wanting to see there pity.

'Harry you lost an arm last night, you need help.' Dorian said as Kat nodded her head wrapping an arm around Harry.

'No I need you to leave!' Harry snapped back glaring at the man with anger in his eyes. He didn't blame them, but he didn't need there pity. 'Glacius take them home,' Harry ordered standing and leaving the room. The phoenix thrilled sadly before flying over the three not knowing what to do they grabbed the tail feathers and left in a burst of cold flame. Kat shot one last sad look at Harry before she was gone. Harry entered the living room and with a yell he through the coffee table over with his good hand and threw a kick at his couch. _How could I have let this happen after all of work I was no better then that filthy whore! _He though furiously as he drew his wand and stalked into the dueling room.

Harry threw curse after curse at the dummy and everything else in the room. _I'll never be able to beat him like this!_ He thought as he threw a killing curse into the wall Harry dropped his wand and charged one of the dummies and threw it to the floor. _GOD DAMN IT! _Harry though as he punched the dummy repeatedly _Why why why why, '_WHY GOD DAMN IT WHY?' Harry yelled as he felt his knuckles give in and break. That didn't stop Harry though he continued to hit the dummy with fury that he had never before felt. Blood splashed back onto his face and covered the dummy and floor. 'I'm going to kill all of them god damn it ALL OF THEM!' He roared, 'Bellatrix, Voldemort, Wormtail, Snape, Fudge, Umbridge, Malfoy, and any one else that gets in my way!' He yelled striking the dummy between each name. His great grandfather had wanted to burn the ministry to the ground and rebuild to ensure that some one like Voldemort never appeared again to make sure that a corrupt and unjust government was never in place again.

'I'm going to finish what you started grandfather,' Harry murmured letting his hand fall limp and bleeding. 'I'm never going to be weak again, next time I will fight to kill and not to protect or subdue.' Harry stated softly as blood pooled on the floor, Harry flinched as he felt an ice cold liquid fall into the wounds on his hand. Harry saw Glacius drop tears into the wounds on his hand, Harry felt an icy coldness seep into his hand and the bones begin to mend and the skin stitch itself together. Harry stood shakily getting his balance, there were a couple things he needed to do. It was time to put his plan into action. He had thought about doing this for weeks but the his fear of being unprepared had scared him as well as the retaliation from the Ministry or Dumbledore had feared him too.

He was sick of being scared, sick of being weak, and sick of being beaten by people who where lower then _fucking scum_. _Its time for me too do this but first I need to figure out what I'm going to do about this arm._ He thought as he entered library and grabbed a hand full of parchment, a quill, and an ink well. Harry began to pen several letters, to those he hoped would become his followers.

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting in Grimmauld Place staring quietly into a cup of lukewarm tea, today she had long violet colored hair and hazel colored eyes. She was waring a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. After she received her inheritance from Sirius, she had taken a leave of absence with out pay from work at the Ministry so she could dedicate all of her time to working with the Order. Since she had taken that leave of absence her days consisted of mostly going through Knockturn Alley and observing the goings and comings of some notable Dark Wizards and trying to gleam some information from them. Some day's though were spent watching Harry from outside his home keeping guard. The other day he had disappeared from his home with some Muggles for a short time. Then earlier in that morning her sensors picked up that he had returned some how. Tonks had chalked it up to him sneaking through the back door but something in the back of her mind had nagged her to check. But she had stuck to Dumbledore's orders that none of them should have contact with Harry while on duty.

Tonk's remembered the first night she had met him, he was taller then her but not by much and he had the lean build of an athlete. Not to mention the gorgeous eyes, Tonks even though she was five years older then him couldn't help but be attracted to him. When Tonks had talked to Sirius about he laughed and told her to go for it. But she couldn't could she? I mean how fair or decent would that be? All she knew about him was what he had done at Hogwarts, she would come off as another raving fan girl.

Sirius and Remus had both told her about Harry and his character, about his brave actions, his charming nature, his fighting abilities, his kindness to all even half-breeds and magical creatures, and most of all about how much like Jame's he was...well according to Sirius. Remus believed he took after Lily a bit more, Tonks didn't care either way who he took after. She liked Harry for Harry and that was all but did she like the real Harry? Or Harry the Boy-Who-Lived? Who was also the young man who had stood up to Voldemort and dueled him and lived to see another day?

Tonks took another sip of her tea and checked the clock on the wall she had about another had about another half hour before it was time for her to switch shifts with Dung

Remus Lupin was sitting in the library in Grimmauld Place staring at a photo of himself, James, Sirius, and Lily. The edge next to Remus had been ripped off were Peter had been standing solemnly. Tears stung the back of his eyes as he thought of his friends and there deaths, Remus remembered the day Harry had been born. The day put a smile on his face as he recalled racing to the hospital and came in only to see Sirius and Lily arguing again.

'_It's MY TURN!' Sirius demanded stomping his foot on the floor like a five year old child while James stood behind him smiling at his antics. 'Its MY TURN to hold Harry Lils stop being so selfish and give him over!' He demanded scowling at the young sweaty women with long red hair and sparkling green eyes. _

_Lily huffed, 'Harry is __**my **__son Sirius, you'll get a chance to hold him soon but right now he's all mine.' Lilly cooed the last part as she rubbed her nose against little Harry's as he seemed to giggle and reach out and try to grab a strand of Lily's hair. Being only hours old the you baby couldn't quite get his fingers to work the way he wanted them too. _

'_But I'm his __**godfather**__ I deserve to hold him just as much as you do!' Sirius whined, Remus took a step back realizing what Sirius had just said was blasphemous to young Lilly. Sirius had seemed recognized what he said wasn't quite right either. James snaked his way over to Remus and threw an arm over Remus' shoulder._

'_This will be entertaining,' James murmured into Remus' ear, Remus nodded in chocolate brown eyes seemed to light up in mirth at the scene._

'_If you remember correctly Sirius Orion Black it was James who wanted you to be Harry's godfather not me! I wanted it to be Remus!' She said with a huff sticking her nose up. 'So Remus why don't you come over here and hold Harry for a few minutes so he can meet his other more suitable godfather.' Lilly huffed glaring at Sirius who glared right back at her his arms crossed in anger._

_Remus made his way over to the hospital bed and lifted Harry up who smiled at him and giggled moving his little arms around..._

Remus couldn't help but smile at the memory, poor Sirius had felt so put out that it took James, himself, little Harry, and eventually Lilly to make him feel better. Remus sighed when he thought about Harry and wished they could have been closer but Dumbledore had blocked him from all contact no matter how many times he tried until third year when he felt that Harry had become adjusted enough too the magical world. Remus looked up in time to see Hedwig fly in through an open window with two letters attached to her leg one for him and one for Tonks surprisingly enough. Remus took his own letter and read it his eyebrows arching in suprise.

_Dear Moony,_

_I'm writing you and Tonks because I need to meet both of you, implore you both to keep this to you're selves as this meeting needs to be held in secret I have several things I need to discuss with you concerning the Dark Lord and my self and the prophecy. If you agree to meet me send a reply to me asap and I will send you the address of were we will be meeting._

_Prongs Jr._

Remus had know idea what Harry wanted to tell him about the Dark Lord that he couldn't talk to Dumbledore but Remus had a feeling that he should meet with Harry, _James and Lily would want me to trust you Prongs Jr and I will._ He thought to him self as he grabbed Tonk's letter and headed up stairs already knowing what her decision would be as well. Latter on that day that day Hedwig delivered four more letters to very surprised but willing addressees

At the same time that Remus was receiving his letter Harry had placed a glamor on his left arm making it look as if he still had his arm and was making his way through Diagon Alley towards Gringotts. As Harry entered the bank he felt an unfamiliar tingle and watched as several goblins looked at his arm in surprise. _Glamor detections, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised_, Harry thought to himself as he made his way to a teller. The teller looked over the counter a Harry with a sneer.

'Can I help you?' the goblin asked suspiciously eyeing his left arm.

'Yes you can, I need to see my account manager .' Harry stated glaring right back at the goblin. The goblin nodded and hopped down off of his stool and coming around the counter.

'Follow me,' the goblin ordered harshly. Harry followed the goblin though the large marble bank and down several hallways until he made it to the last office door. The goblin knocked 'Mr. Potter is hear to see you sir.' The goblin said, to Harry the goblin sounded like in the short walk from his station to Sharptooth's office he had picked up some manners finally.

'Please come in Mr. Potter,' Sharptooth called Harry opened the door not sparring the other much ruder goblin a second look.

'I was wondering when you would come to see me Mr. Potter,' Sharptooth muttered pulling out a velvet case and placing it the table in front of Harry. 'This showed up in my office late last night, that usually only happens when the head of the family dies. Instead of causing a bunch of mayhem though I thought it would be best to give you a day or two before I called the Ministry.'

'Thank you but as you can see I had a bit of an accident with my left arm,' Harry said bitterly waiving around the useless glamored hand.

'I see that Mr. Potter,' Sharptooth muttered staring at Harry;s arm. 'I would suggest visiting Mr. Glyph again I'm sure a man with his connections would be able to point you in the right direction to get some type of replacement.' Sharptooth said as he opened the case and drew the ring out and handed it to Harry. Harry set the ring down and with a wave of his hand vanished it to his trunk.

'That's what I was planning on doing after I left, I'm here for another reason as well. I need the address to Potter Villa in France and ten reusable portkeys if possible as I'm sure you know money is no object for the portkeys. '

'Of course , just to inform you the total for the portkeys will be 500 Galleons.' Sharptooth said writing down the address on ten separate pieces of parchment and charming them. _I really need to learn how to make these_, Harry thought to him self as goblin finished up.

'Okay to use theses all you have to do is tap on the parchment with your wand and say the full address. Doing it a second time will return you to were you where before,' Harry nodded and placed the parchment carefully into his robe pockets.

'Thank you for your time I hope you have a wonderful day.' Harry stated bowing his head a bit in respect and leaving the office.

Harry left the office and made his way through the winding marble hallways until he got back to the lobby. Harry made his way through the lobby and paused slightly as Draco Malfoy entered the bank and strutted over to a teller with a snide look on his face. Harry drew his hood with his right hand and made his way out of the bank. Harry made his way down the stairs nodding towards the goblins politely. Harry turned down Knockturn Alley and dodged a hag soliciting her body and stepped over a drunken wizard passed out on the street. Harry finally made it to Glyph's store and entered dropping his hood.

The shop was as neat as ever, not a spec of dust and all of his ingredients were stacked neatly on there shelves. Nicholas came out of the back room and greeted Harry, 'Why hello there boy, I just finished reading your letter.' He said slickly crossing his arms over his chest, Harry saw his eyes dart over his left arm. With a flick of his wrist he dropped the glamor and Nicholas stepped up closer to the counter in shock.

'I'm here about this, I lost it last night in a duel with Bellatrix.' Harry said shacking up the sleeve and showing the stump.

Nicholas cleared his throat, 'that doesn't look to good boy.' He muttered softly looking at in suprise. 'Shouldn't you be in bed?' Nicholas muttered as he moved from behind the counter and observed the perfectly healed appendage.

Nicholas looked up and was about to ask a question when Harry answered him,' phoenix tears, it still aches like a bitch but it seems okay other then tat.' Harry answered waiting staring Nicholas in his dark eyes .

'There are spells...to create appendages mostly used on animals or inferi to make them more deadly. For that reason and the fact that they are extremely magically draining they are labeled dark.' Nicholas muttered taking a steep back Harry let the sleeve fall and cover his stump. With a flick of his wrist Harry reapplied the glamour and a fake useless arm hung to his side. 'I know for a fact that Borgin and Burkes has a copy of a very rare tome on magical healing both light and dark but the price has been too steep for most.'

Harry nodded, 'Well not for me, I'm going to need this in the days to come.' Harry said motioning to his useless arm. 'Now as for my letter...'

'You can expect my RSVP in the mail in a few hours, I at least want to hear what you have you have to say.' Nicholas answered immediately stepping back around that counter he turned his head, 'I will be seeing you soon Mr. Potter.'

Harry nodded his head and thanked the man before exiting the shop. Harry entered the dark and dank streets of Knockturn Alley and turned back towards Diagon Alley and made his way up the streets knowing that Borgin and Burkes was the second shop to the left of the entrance. Harry drew his hood up and entered the shop. It was almost the exact opposite of Glyph's store it was covered in dust, it was dank and hard for Harry to breath comfortably. Harry thought of casting a bubble head charm but decided against it.

Harry began to browse the shelves looking for any indication that there was a book on healing spells of any kind but he could not. Harry wasn't in there long before a seedy looking old man with liver spots on his head approached him. 'Is there anything I can do for you sir?' He sneered as his eyes darted around looking for a money pouch. Harry was glad he still had about 800 Galleons in on him from his very first trip about a month ago to the Alley because he didn't want to sigh a voucher and give away his identity.

'I heard you had a very _rare_ tome on powerful and rare healing spells in your possession and I am looking to purchase it.' Harry barked at the man filling his voice with authority and contempt trying to pull off the snobby pureblood act.

The man smiled a yellow grin,'Why yes I do, but that book wont be with these old rags, its up behind the counter.' The man turned and hobbled away rubbing his hands together in glee as they made there way up to a glass counter he was finally going to be able to sell that book not many of his usual customers like Malfoy were not willing to pay so much for a book on just healing spells know matter how rare they were. Sure the book was a bit over priced but he had to make a living somehow. The man made his way behind the counter and Harry looked behind the glass and saw the book immediately _Healers Guide to The Most Powerful Healing Spells Ever Created. _The book was large and thick and the pages had turned from a cream color to a sickly yellow color but Harry was sure it was still legible.

'That sir will be 350 Galleons, I know the price is a bit steep but there were only 40 of these put into circulation before the Ministry banned them.' The old man croaked out eagerly wishing he could see the mans face to see if he had the sale.

Harry sneered underneath his hood and pulled out his money pouch, he was obviously being gouged but he _needed_ that book. Harry counted out the Galleons and tossed them in a rather messy pile on the counter. The man was more then eager to get his hand on the gold and as he scrounged it all up and counted it frantically.

Harry wanted nothing more then to hex the man, but he waited patiently. When the man was finished he grabbed the book and dropped it on the counter with a thump. Harry grabbed the book with his right hand and stormed out of the store and back into Diagon Alley. When Harry was back in the open he made his way behind Gringotts, 'Glacius its time for me to return.' Harry spoke out loud. Minutes latter Harry disappeared in a burst of bone chilling blue fire.

When Harry returned to the trunk he dropped the glamor charm and and pulled off his robes leaving him in just a pair of slacks and shoes. Harry immediately made his way to the library before sitting down and opening the book. Harry began to leaf through the pages before he stopped at one that look familiar. There was a moving picture of a blob of silver shifting into a new leg and attaching itself onto the legless man.

_The __**Reproba **__spell was designed by Robert Ravenclaw the son of one of the Hogwarts founders, Robert created the spell in hopes that he could help replace lost limbs to those who had lost some wither too disease or war. This spell was found to be extremely difficult to do and only those of Mage status should even attempt it. After being preformed it can dramatically weaken a Mage by taking 1/4th of there magical reserves. The spell is performed by picturing the body part you need in every detail possible and then using the non-verbal incantation __**Reproba**__. The wand movement demonstrated in the picture is a clock wise motion of the users wand followed by a half completed counter clockwise motion. There are several types of material that the spell can conjure up._

_Silver-Silver is dangerous to Werewolves but is highly magically conductive. It works great with Metamorphmagus' and Animagus' and is the best at channeling magic. Silver though is also easy to be destroyed a tier three blasting or bashing hex could easily destroy the appendage. It is also surprisingly the hardest to conjure most likely due to how magically conductive it is._

_Diamond-There is no danger to any type of creatures with Diamond. Diamond is the second most magically conductive gem in the world only and in this set of spells is only behind Silver. Diamond itself is the hardest material in the world and most likely will never break. I have yet to test the Killing Curse's side effects on the Diamond and doubt I ever will. It is the second hardest to conjure, most likely due to its hardness and how magically conductive it is._

_Ruby-There is no danger to any type of creatures with Ruby. Ruby is the third most magically conductive but it pales in comparison to the others most wizards have found that they can no longer wield there wand properly or shift forms if they are gifted with the ability to due so. Though Ruby is slightly more powerful then Silver it is still relatively easy to destroy. This is extremely hard to conjure for the inexperienced wizard._

_Sapphire-There is no danger to any type of creatures with Sapphire. Sapphire is the fourth most magically conductive in th series but it pales in comparison to the others more then half of the wizards who have used Sapphire have found that they can no longer wield their wand properly or shift forms if they are gifted with the ability to due so. Though Sapphire is slightly more powerful then Silver but weaker then Ruby it is still very relatively easy to destroy. This is modertly hard to conjure for the inexperienced wizard._

_Emerald-There is no danger to any type of creatures with Emerald. Emerald is the fifth most magically conductive but it pales in comparison to the others. Pretty much all of the wizards who have used Emerald have found that they can no longer wield there wand properly or shift forms if they are gifted with the ability to due so. Though Emerald is slightly more powerful then Silver but weaker then Sapphire it is still very relatively easy to destroy. This is hard to conjure for the inexperienced wizard._

_Wood- There is no danger to any type of creatures with wood unless you stake a Vampire. Wood can not conduct magic at all and is weaker then them all and is very very easy to destroy. It is barley hard at all to conjure even for the inexperienced wizard._

Harry finished reading through the passage fifteen minutes latter and had already decided on the material he was going to use, he briefly wondered if it could be done. Harry closed his eyes and visioned his old arm in perfect detail. Being a Mind Mage helped tremendously, Harry allowed his wand to fall from the holster and began the wand movements _Reproba _he thought. Harry could feel almost over 1/6th of his magical reserve channel through his wand. Two blobs shot out of Harry's wand one was bright shining silver that reflected the light and the other was a clear shimmering blob that caught the light and fragmented it into several different colors kind of like a rainbow.

The sliver began to shift and form a kind of bony skeleton figure that lodged its self with a searing pain in the middle of Harry's stump. The diamond shifted into an outer layer looking just like replica of his arm before sliding over the silver skeleton like a glove and lodged its self on his stump with the same searing pain. The pain passed instantly and Harry admired his work greatly. It was beautiful, Harry held his silver and diamond hand up to the light causing the light to fragment into the silver and make tendrils of multicolored and bright light appear inside the arm. Harry was amazed it moved and worked just like a regular arm even though he could not feel anything with it and would probably have to watch his strength with it. Unless it would mimic his real arm in that sense too and stop at his other arms point of strength. Harry looked at the inside of his palm, and like he had desired there was a round opening in the palm allowing a circle of silver appear so he could use the most powerful magical conduct with full use if need be.

Harry continued to smile as he admired his new arm, finally though when he saw Hedwig fly into the open door of his trunk with return letters from his original letters he stopped admiring his work of art and began to open them all.

_A/N sorry for the long break between updates life is starting to catchup to me. Any who expect another update late Saturday night or Sunday night. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING_


End file.
